La Herencia de Bill
by maskielyn.chavarria
Summary: La magia no desaparece así como así. Entonces ¿que le paso a la magia de Bill Cipher cuando él murió? Gravity Falls no me pertenece, los Oc s del fic sí. Pasen y descubran cual es el legado que dejo Bill Cipher en este mundo luego de fallar en su deseo de dominarlo por completo. Advertencia: presentación de mis propias teorías y gustos sobre asuntos del show en los caps. Gracias.
1. El Regreso

**Gravity Falls, 3 días después de la derrota de Bill Cipher, 1 día luego de la partida de los mellizos Pines.**

A medianoche el pueblo estaba tranquilo y sosegado. Ni un alma se movía, solamente el viento se mostraba vivaz en este lugar pues soplaba con una fuerza arrolladora para la época del año en que se hallaban. En el cielo una estrella solitaria brillaba con intensidad, misma estrella que brillaba en el lugar donde antes había flotado la residencia de Bill Cipher.

Esa noche la estrella emitió un brillo cegador y sus rayos se extendieron hasta bañar Gravity Falls con una luz cegadora. Casi todos los habitantes se despertaron a causa del intenso brillo y miraron hacia afuera de sus ventanas pero uvieron que retroceder para no quedar ciegos. Mientras nadie podía verla la estrella se dividió en siete rayos de luz que luego se separaron y volaron hasta perderse en el horizonte.

 **Gravity Falls, 4 días después de la derrota de Bill Cipher, 2 días luego de la partida de los mellizos Pines.**

La joven escalo a lo más alto de la montaña cuidando de no caerse. Estaba realmente harta de todo aquello, pero sus padres no dejarían de molestarla si no accedía a pasar ese fin de semana con ellos. Y todo porque su madre no podía tolerar que le gustara demasiado utilizar su teléfono celular. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino que lo peor era que le había quitado la oportunidad de estar con su novio ese día.

Soltó un suspiro cansado antes de mirar por sobre su hombro y ver su pueblo a lo lejos, por entre el bosque, Gravity Falls parecía estar calmo y sosegado luego de los eventos que había ocasionado Bill Cipher pero no todo era calma, aún había gente allí abajo que mostraba secuelas de lo que había pasado. Había casos de paranoia, estrés postraumático, lesiones, familias que se había separado, revelaciones, etc. Gravity Falls estaba atravesando por una etapa de transformación poco usual pero, al parecer, seria para bien de todos

-¡Tambry!- la llamo su madre desde la entrada de una cueva, la chica volteo e hiso un gesto desganado con la mano indicándole que ya iba para allá. Camino hasta la cueva y su madre la recibió en la entrada, ambas entraron para encontrarse con su padre. La cueva era inmensa, parecía una enorme bóveda de roca gris y desgastada. A la izquierda de la chica había un camino de tierra que estaba conectado a la montaña, pero al lado derecho todo lo que se podía apreciar era un inmenso abismo

-ojalá tuviera mi celular para tomar foto de esto- se dijo la chica

-pero aquí no tendría señal- dijo su madre y ambas comenzaron a avanzar por el camino, pero a mitad de este la joven se detuvo y miro hacia abajo, hacia el abismo, tratando de divisar lo que podría haber allí. Su madre siguió avanzando hasta reunirse con su padre y pronto ambos se alejaron del sitio charlando animadamente sin percatarse de que su hija no los seguía. Tambry quedo sola en aquel lugar mirando al vacío.

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba sola Tambry soltó un suspiro irritado y camino hacia el lugar por donde se habían ido sus padres, pero no bien hubo dado unos pocos pasos escucho que alguien la llamaba. Se volteo a toda prisa para encontrarse con una cueva vacía _'bien, cálmate; no ha sido nada. Solo tu imaginación'._ Dio un par de pasos tratando de que su corazón volviese a latir a ritmo normal cuando una especie de gruñido la hiso girar la cabeza nuevamente solo para descubrir lo que parecían ser unos tentáculos hechos de sombras saliendo del abismo. La chica se giro y trato de correr, pero uno de los tentáculos la tomo de un hombro y la hiso resbalar hacia atrás, los demás tentáculos se precipitaron hacia ella para tratar de atraparla, pero la chica extendió una mano hacia ellos y, de pronto, se convirtieron en cenizas.

Tambry creyó haberse salvado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo dentro del abismo. La chica giro sobre sí misma para quedar boca abajo mientras caía. Delante de ella solo había oscuridad, pero luego de un momento una pequeña luz brillo en el fondo del abismo y luego su resplandor lo cubrió todo. Tambry abrió los ojos impresionada al ver como todo a su alrededor se teñía de diferentes tonalidades de azul y varias estrellas de diferentes tamaños pasaban flotando a su lado expidiendo un brillo plateado. Tambry observo todo a su alrededor boquiabierta. No sabía si sentir terror o si sentir sorpresa. De pronto un enorme rostro blanco, sin rasgos definidos se materializo ante ella, en su frente había una marca que Tambry creyó reconocer, pero no pudo identificarla –pequeña- hablo el rostro, de pronto Tambry se dio cuenta de que un par de inmensas manos hechas de bruma blanca la sostenían cuidadosamente como si de un huevecillo se tratara, -enfrentaras un largo viaje. Un viaje que no será sencillo y no habrá manera de que te ayude, pero créeme: cuando llegue el momento tú sabrás que hacer-.

El rostro dejo de hablar y las manos desaparecieron abruptamente. Tambry soltó un pequeño chillido antes de caer al suelo y quedar inconsciente. La única herida que tenia era un pequeño rasguño en la frente. Luego de caer 20 metros.

 **Piedmont, California, 2 años y medio después de los acontecimientos en Gravity Falls**

Dipper se vio al espejo y se froto los ojos cansadamente, otra vez había dormido muy poco por culpa de los dolores y espasmos que siempre tenía desde el día que derrotaron a Bill. Se preguntaba si alguien más a parte de él sentía los dolores y molestias que él sentía. Tal vez alguno de los que estuvieron en el círculo de Bill. Sabía que Mabel no los sentía porque ella misma se lo había dicho, pero no había hablado con ninguno de los otros integrantes del círculo desde que había dejado Gravity Falls -¡Dipper!- grito Mabel y entro abruptamente en la habitación

-¿qué?- respondió él sobándose las sienes, Mabel hiso un gesto de resignación. Desde que habían vuelto de Gravity Falls su hermano se había vuelto mucho más gruñón y aburrido, en especial desde que le daban esos dolores misteriosos tras la caída de Bill

-mamá y papá quieren que bajes a desayunar para llevarnos al colegio

-genial, es el último día de clases y mis padres me llevaran a la escuela, ¡yay!- celebro Dipper falsamente

-¡lo sé! ¡No es increíble!- celebro Mabel sinceramente. Una vez que ella se fue Dipper se dio un facepalm y se vistió rápidamente para bajar a desayunar con sus padres

-hola papá, hola mamá- saludo Dipper al sentarse a la mesa. Su madre alzó la vista de su plato y le sonrió, su padre bajo el periódico y le devolvió el saludo junto con una radiante sonrisa

-buenos días, hijo. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

-ir a la escuela, desear que llegue el timbre de salida…

-escuchar el timbre, salir corriendo y gritar de alegría porque seremos libres durante el verano…- continúo Mabel mientras alimentaba a Pato con un croissant

-¡llegar a casa brincando y bailando porque llegó el verano!-exclamo Dipper

-¡salir a divertirnos, reír, jugar, porque…!

-¡llegó el verano!- gritaron ambos al unísono y sus padres rieron

-¿y para el verano? ¿Qué planes hay?- pregunto su madre cuando se hubo calmado, los mellizos se miraron el uno al otro antes de contestar

-lo que queramos

-¿y qué quieren?- pregunto su padre, ambos chicos se quedaron callados

-¿saben que quiero yo?- pregunto su mamá y ambos negaron con la cabeza –quiero decirles que sus tíos abuelos Stanley y Stanford nos enviaron una carta diciéndonos que volverán a Gravity Falls durante el verano. Y quieren que ustedes vayan a visitarlos, ¿Qué les parece?

Por un momento nadie se movió, solo el sonido de la refrigeración encendida denotaba que había alguien en esa casa con vida. Mabel tenía los ojos anormalmente abiertos y parecía mirar al espacio mientras sus pupilas se agrandaban por la emoción Dipper, en cambio, se había quedado petrificado.

En cuanto recuperaron la conciencia dieron su respuesta. No fue ninguna sorpresa.

 **Gravity Falls, Oregon, 2 años, seis meses y un día después de los acontecimientos ocurridos**

Pacifica Noroeste camino por las calles de su ciudad natal abrazando los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca. No era una chica estudiosa y nunca le había llamado la atención leer, pero desde lo ocurrido hacia 2 años había despertado en ella un interés por la mitología y el misterio como nunca antes había sentido. Por ello sacaba cuántos libros podía sobre la temática sobrenatural de la biblioteca de la escuela y de la local, lo que más ansiaba eran las aventuras y la magia que esos relatos encerraban. O eso creía todo el mundo, en realidad lo que ella más ansiaba era sentirse cerca del investigador paranormal más increíble que ella recordaba conocer.

Durante los últimos dos años solamente había pensado en él y en la mínima posibilidad de verlo nuevamente. Al ir por la calle se detuvo en un cruce donde un autobús turístico bajaba gente, Pacifica se adelanto hasta el frente del autobús para cruzar y un chico de color que usaba gafas choco con ella tirando sus libros al piso

-¡lo lamento!- se disculpo el joven mientras se hincaba rápidamente y recogía los libros, tan pronto como se los hubo dado se fue por la calle sin dedicarle una segunda mirada. Pacifica se quedo viendo por donde iba antes de decir al aire lo que había querido decirle al chico

-no hay cuidado- la joven cruzo la calle luego de que el autobús se fuera y paso junto a Candy y Grenda, las antiguas amigas de Mabel Pines, antes de dirigirse hacia el bosque, justo en la dirección de la Cabaña del Misterio. Después de lo ocurrido dos años atrás sus padres habían emprendido un negocio familiar para salir de la miseria en que los había dejado la derrota de Bill Cipher y, luego de mucho esfuerzo, lograron comprar una cabaña vieja que estaba a cierta distancia de la Cabaña donde vivieron los héroes del pueblo, por lo que Pacifica era ahora su vecina.

En su camino a casa se encontró en frente de la pastelería donde su madre había trabajado un tiempo, miro por el espejo y vio a un joven adolescente de cabello blanco vestido con un elegante smokin de color azul cielo que compraba un pastel de chocolate con cereza relleno de nata y base de crema batida. Gideon reconoció a Pacifica cuando le entregaban su pastel y la saludo levemente con un gesto de la mano, ella le devolvió el saludo igual de brevemente y reemprendió el camino a casa

-¡hey, Pacifica!- la llamo una voz juvenil desde el otro lado de la calle, la rubia volteo y se topo con un chico de su misma edad que la saludaba desde una desvencijada camioneta estacionada al otro lado de la calle. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, unas botas de montaña y una camisa roja a cuadros arremangada para dejar ver sus antebrazos

-¡hola, Henry!- saludo la chica, el joven le sonrió y señalo la camioneta, su piel pálida la ilumino el sol

-¿te llevamos?

-no sé, ¿a tu papá no le molestara?

-tranquila, voy camino al trabajo, a Soos no le molesta

-de acuerdo, Corduroy. Gracias- Pacifica cruzo la calle y entro en la camioneta que el tercer hermano Corduroy tenia lista para ir hacia la Cabaña del Misterio, le parecía divertido saber que a los 15 años dos de los chicos Corduroy habían decidido trabajar en el mismo lugar. Primero había sido Wendy, dos años atrás, y ahora era su hermano menor, Henry

-oye, ¿supiste? Los Srs. Pines volverán al pueblo- dijo Henry agitando su pelirroja melena mientras buscaba las llaves para echar a andar el auto

-¿en serio? Genial- dijo la chica cuando la camioneta comenzó a avanzar

-mi hermana vino de la universidad solo para verlos

-no me suena a algo que haría Wendy

-tampoco a mí, creo que hay otra razón que ella no me quiere decir- Henry piso el freno cuando hubieron llegado y bajo de un salto para luego correr y abrirle la puerta a Pacifica, la joven sonrió y acepto la mano que él le tendía para ayudarla a bajar. Ambos miraron hacia la Cabaña del Misterio y la joven dijo

-creo que pasare a saludar a los Pines, luego me iré a casa

-¡así se habla!- felicito Corduroy y ambos se encaminaron a la Cabaña tomados de la mano, bueno; él le tomo la mano y la jalo hacia el interior del establecimiento. En cuanto abrieron la puerta ambos se quedaron fríos. Los Pines ya estaban ahí, _todos_ los Pines estaban ahí. Stanley y Stanford no habían cambiado mucho, salvo porque Stan llevaba ropa típica de un alpinista experto.

Pero una supermodelo de cabellera castaña que vestía una minifalda morada, zapatillas rosas con blanco, calcetines cortos y un suéter rosado con una estrella fugaz cautivo de inmediato la atención de Henry. Pacifica, a su vez, vestida con un vestido de verano de color rosa sin mangas y unas sandalias rosas a juego pareció cautivar la atención del joven castaño dentro de la habitación. Este mismo vestía una camisa abierta a cuadros de color rojo debajo de la cual se apreciaba una camiseta negra, un pantalón de mezclilla, una gorra azul y banca con el logo de un pino y unos tennis blancos

-Dipper…- musito Pacifica sin apartar los ojos de él

-Pacifica…- respondió él. En un segundo ambos avanzaron hasta reunirse en el centro de la Cabaña del Misterio (ella ni siquiera se percato de que había tirado los libros que tenía en los brazos) –no sabes cómo te he…

-extrañado- completo ella la frase del chico –yo también, pensé que no

-¿volveríamos a vernos? ¡Ha! No tienes tanta suerte

-sí la tengo- dijo la chica mientras unas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos, luego abrazo al joven y hundió la cara en su pecho –la tengo, porque…

-¿volviste?- pregunto él y ella asintió, él la envolvió en sus brazos y la apretó contra sí mientras cerraba los ojos –yo también tengo suerte entonces. Creí que me olvidarías

-¡como si eso fuera posible!- interrumpió Henry descaradamente, entonces ambos chicos le miraron y Dipper se sorprendió de ver a la versión masculina adolescente de Wendy. Solo entonces ambos chicos se percataron de que se habían dicho todo aquello delante de todos en la Cabaña y se sonrojaron intensamente. Henry se adelanto hasta estar frente a Dipper y le tendió la mano –Henry Corduroy, soy hermano de Wendy, mucho gusto

-igualmente- dijo Dipper y le estrecho la mano. Al momento de hacerlo ambos sintieron una especie de energía que les recorría el brazo

-bueno, ahora ya saben quién eres- dijo Wendy -¿Qué tal si continuamos la celebración de bienvenida?

-Pacifica, Henry, ¿se quedan?- pregunto Dipper y ambos asintieron

-seguro, hermano

-deberíamos traer a las amigas de Mabel- dijo Pacifica, Dipper la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia la mesa donde estaban los bocadillos, repitió la acción con Henry

-Mabel las llamar- dijo simplemente. Y así, en el primer día de verano en Gravity Falls, todas las piezas de una nueva historia estuvieron reunidas por azar del destino y una nueva aventura estaba por comenzar. Una aventura cuyo capítulo final estaba lejos de ser escrito, pero cerca de ser hallado.


	2. Nuevos Misterios

Dipper subió los pies al mostrador de la tienda y comenzó a hojear una revista. Su tío Stan estaba discutiendo con Soos sobre como atraer clientes nuevos y su tío Ford había decidido tomar una siesta en la sala. Mabel pasó por delante de él para salir de la cabaña, iba a reunirse con sus amigas en el pueblo en quince minutos. De pronto se abrió la puerta de la sala de empleados y Henry pasó silbando y haciendo girar las llaves de la camioneta en uno de sus dedos

-Henry- llamo Soos -¿A dónde vas?

-al pueblo, llevaré a Pacifica a dar una vuelta, ¿recuerdas? Te avise hace días

-¡oh, claro!- Soos dirigió una mirada a Dipper –oye, Dipper, ¿no quieres ir con ellos?

-¿perdón?- pregunto Dipper alzando la vista de su revista

-¿quieres que lo lleve?- pregunto Henry

-sí, bueno…- Soos se rasco la nuca nerviosamente y desvió la mirada –lo que sucede es que….pues…

-yo se los diré, Soos- intervino Stan –niños, Soos es ahora el encargado de la Cabaña del Misterio. No tendrá tiempo para convivir con Dipper como lo hiso antes y le preocupa que eso pueda afectarle. Él y yo pensamos que sería bueno para ti, muchacho…- le dijo a su sobrino –que hicieras amigos con alguien de tu edad

Henry y Dipper intercambiaron una mirada. Dipper no podía negar que el pelirrojo parecía un sujeto agradable, además de que luego de darle la mano las usuales molestias nocturnas no se habían presentado –bueno, supongo que no me haría daño ser amigo de otro Corduroy

-sí, supongo que podría ser divertido- dijo Henry –ven, Pines. Seguro que a Pacifica le fascinara verte.

\- En el Pueblo, un poco más tarde -

-Entonces ellos quieren que tengas amigos- concluyo Pacifica y ambos chicos asintieron con reticencia –aaaawwww…..eso es tan lindo

-neh- espetaron ambos jóvenes al unísono, luego intercambiaron miradas y se rieron

-¿lo ven? Pareciera que el destino está del lado de tu tío. Es genial

-no lo es- replico Dipper muy sonrojado y mirando al piso. Henry soltó una carcajada y abrazo a Dipper por el cuello

-vamos, hombre; no es como que nos fuésemos a casar

-oh, basta- replico Dipper alejándolo de sí –torpe- añadió dándole un puñetazo en el hombro

-¡vaya! ¡El chico sabe golpear!- los tres chicos rieron a todo pulmón cuando iban pasando por una cafetería. Mabel y sus amigas se hallaban dentro y no pudieron evitar volver la mirada en cuanto escucharon la alegre carcajada. Dipper dejo de reír y miro hacia el interior casi sin pensarlo. Vio a su hermana y a Grenda, la joven robusta había incrementado su masa corporal, puro musculo nada flacidez. Su cabello ahora estaba recortado en estilo punk, vestía de cuero y tenia piercings _'el tío Stan se infartaría si la viera'_ pensó Dipper justo antes de ver a Candy

-¡oh, mierda!- grito Henry al ver a Candy -¡una bruja!

-¡Henry!- espeto Pacifica y le dio una colleja. Luego miro a Dipper. El joven Pines se había quedado mudo de asombro, Candy era una ruina, su piel parecía la e un cadáver de tan pálida que estaba además de que tenia múltiples granos y usaba frenillos torcidos sobre unos dientes amarillentos; su cabello, enredado y alborotado, apenas era levemente sostenido por una liga; sus ropas (un suéter de cuello de tortuga y una larga falda que llegaba al piso) parecían sacadas de la basura. Solo sus lentes desentonaban con su persona pues eran nuevos, estaban limpios e inmaculados

-Candy…- musito Dipper

-hola, Dipper- musito ella en un tono de voz apagado, inclusive su habitual gesto alegre había desaparecido y era reemplazado por un gesto de profunda depresión

-¿Qué te pasó?

-no quisiera hablar de eso- replico ella

-disculpen- intervino Pacifica jalando el brazo de Dipper –ya nos vamos- la rubia jalo a ambos chicos lejos del lugar y, mientras lo hacía, le daba zapes a Henry -¡eso no se hace! ¡Sabes lo que le pasó!

-lo sé, lo sé pero… ¡vamos! Ya es hora de que lo supere

-eso no te concierne, Henry

-oigan- intervino Dipper -¿Qué es lo que le paso?- sus dos acompañantes intercambiaron una mirada preocupada antes de mirarlo. Luego Pacifica dirigió los ojos al piso y Henry hablo

-¿Qué tanto sabes de lo que ha ocurrido en Gravity Falls en estos dos años?

-absolutamente nada- replico Dipper honestamente

-bueno, eso ya es algo…

-Dipper- interrumpió Pacifica –hay ciertas cosas malas de las que no debes hablar, ¿entendido?

-¿Cómo qué?

-pues…Tambry

-¿Tambry?

-sí, no le menciones a Tambry a ninguno de sus amigos. En especial a Wendy.

-¿Qué le pasó a Tambry?

-fue de excursión a las montañas con sus padres hace dos años, justo después del Raromagedón. Se internaron en unas cuevas allá en lo alto y Tambry se cayó de un precipicio mientras estaba sola…- dijo Henry

sus padres no se dieron cuenta que no estaba sino hasta mucho después- concluyo Pacifica, Dipper la miro apenado –ellos volvieron por ella y ya no la hallaron, buscaron todo el día antes de llamar al pueblo para pedir ayuda. Los rescatistas la buscaron durante días pero no encontraron el cuerpo…

-con el tiempo ambos padres comenzaron a culparse. Finalmente se concluyo que el cadáver fue devorado por lobos…- Dipper hiso un gesto doloroso ante este comentario de Henry –lo sé, cuando la noticia corrió los amigos de Tambry (incluyendo a mi hermana) se pusieron como locos, pasaron todo un verano en la montaña buscándola por doquier y, cuando volvieron, se toparon con que los padres de Tambry se habían divorciado y abandonado el pueblo, Cada uno se fue a un extremo del país para no ver al otro

-vaya…- espeto Dipper

-lo sé- dijo Henry –además de que en ese momento también estaba lo de Candy

-¿lo de Candy?

-Candy acababa de entrar en la secundaria; al principio todo iba bien pero de pronto empezó a ir vestida con suéteres y faldas largas además de que empezó a deprimirse. Cuando se intento averiguar que le pasaba se descubrieron múltiples contusiones y heridas en todo el cuerpo. Incluyendo su vagina…

-¿entonces…la…?. Dipper dejo la pregunta en el aire y Pacifica se encogió de hombros

-todos pensaron que fue su padre porque ella no quiso delatar al que lo hiso. El pobre hombre soporto muchas palizas e insultos. Inclusive un intento de asesinato…- Dipper silbo y Pacifica sonrió tristemente –lo sé, ahora Candy se ve así todo el tiempo. No se sabe si han continuado las violaciones pero ella se niega a hablar de eso. Ni siquiera con su familia

-ya veo- mascullo Dipper y miro el suelo

-creo que ya fue mucho drama- dijo Henry –oigan, ¿Qué tal si les muestro algo tétrico para cambiar de ánimos?

-¿tétrico?- preguntaron los otros dos

\- Cabaña del Misterio -

Stan y Soos estaban arreglando la vieja bodega detrás de la casa para hacerle una habitación improvisada a Dipper. Antes no había problema en que durmiera con su hermana pues eran niños, pero ahora que eran adolescentes permitirles dormir en el mismo cuarto no parecía correcto. Mientras limpiaban Soos le conto a Stan todo lo que había pasado en el pueblo en su ausencia -es increíble todo lo que puede pasar cuando no estás en casa- dijo Stan mientras movía algunas cajas

-lo sé, Sr. Pines

-no imagino lo doloroso que ha de ser el perder así a alguien- dijo el anciano mientras miraba por la ventana hacia las montañas –y pensar que yo pude haber perdido así a los niños hace dos años

-sí, Sr. Pines. Pero logramos derrotar a Bill, eso es lo importante

-supongo…- Stan movió una caja más antes de toparse con una vieja caja de juguetes para bebé con tematica de monstruos lagarto -¿Qué es esto?

-oh, son mis juguetes de cuando era pequeño- dijo Soos –mi abuelita los puso aquí

-ya…- Stan miro los juguetes un momento. No dijo nada a Soos pero recordó una época de su vida en la que estuvo a punto de casarse y tener familia, aunque él siempre decía que odiaba a los niños la realidad era que se arrepentía constantemente de jamás haber tenido hijos propios. Finalmente soltó un suspiro agotado y siguió moviendo cajas. Nunca tuvo hijos, pero tenía a sus sobrinos, eso era lo importante.

\- En las afueras de Gravity Falls -

Henry, Pacifica y Dipper se hallaban de pie contemplando la vieja estructura de ladrillo que se alzaba ante ellos. Era una vieja bodega que empaquetaba comida, Dipper podía recordar haber oído de ella hacía dos años, pero nunca había querido entrar puesto que estaba ocupado resolviendo los misterios del pueblo en aquel momento

-ya llegamos- dijo Henry –tétrico, ¿verdad?

-sí, mucho- dijo Dipper

-le pertenecía a mi familia- dijo Pacifica y se adelanto para trepar la reja y saltar dentro, una vez ahí volteo a ver a los chicos y les sonrió cínicamente –nunca vi como era por dentro, ¿quieren averiguarlo?- los dos chicos cambiaron miradas, entonces Pacifica hiso un sonido como de gallina y ambos dieron un respingo

-seguro- dijo Henry y la siguió

-bueno, no hay nada mejor que hacer- dijo Dipper aparentando indiferencia y comenzó a saltar la reja, solo entonces sintió algo parecido a un latido surgiendo a su alrededor. El joven Pines movió la cabeza buscando la fuente de aquel latido y, finalmente, la encontró

-¿Dipper?- llamo Henry, Dipper no lo escuchaba parecía estar hipnotizado mientras se alejaba de ellos y cruzaba la calle hacia una tienda de antigüedades, un camión paso junto a él y a punto estuvo de arrollarlo pero Dipper no le prestó atención –Dip…- musito Henry, él y Pacifica intercambiaron una mirada preocupada antes de saltar nuevamente la reja para seguirle. Los tres se detuvieron frete a la marquesina de la tienda y observaron.

Había medallones con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas colgando de la parte superior. Monedas antiguas y amuletos de coral decoraban la parte inferior así como collares de cuentas, campanas de viento pintadas a mano y delicados kimonos de seda pura engalanaban los costados –vaya- mascullo Henry

-son bellísimos

-sí, lo es- aseguro Dipper observando fijamente la parte inferior derecha de la marquesina ahí, escondida por todas las bellas piezas de la marquesina, se hallaba una espada vieja y oxidada cuyo mango mostraba cicatrices de haber tenido alguna vez gemas incrustadas

-¿te gustó esa cosa?- pregunto Henry incrédulo

-¿a ti no?- pregunto a su vez Dipper

-¡por supuesto que no!

-basta, muchachos- dijo Pacifica –vamos a la bodega

-buenas noches, jovencitos- saludo repentinamente una voz extraña ocasionando que los tres adolescentes pegaran un brinco, al voltear se toparon con un pequeño hombre de aspecto oriental que vestía una túnica color rojo y llevaba un sombrero del mismo color, el cual se pegaba a su cráneo demostrando, sin mostrarla, que la cabeza de aquel hombre no tenia pelo -¿les interesa algo de mi tienda?

-sí…

-no- interrumpió Henry a Dipper, luego lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo al otro lado de la calle, Pacifica hecho la vista atrás mientras cruzaba para ver al hombrecillo una última vez antes de seguir a sus amigos

-vuelvan pronto- dijo el hombrecillo a la chica, ella sintió escalofríos recorriéndole la columna y se giro para ir con sus amigos. El hombrecillo sonrió para sí mientras los observaba brincar la reja y entrar en el destartalado edificio. Luego se giro y entro en la tienda.

\- En la bodega -

Henry y Pacifica se asomaron a la destartalada puerta de la bodega con un gesto de profunda preocupación y duda. Ambos habían sentido escalofríos al momento de ver directamente hacia ese extraño hombrecillo. Además de que a ninguno le había parecido gracioso que se les quedara viendo hasta que entraron en la bodega -¿sigue ahí?- pregunto Henry

-no, ya se fue- aseguro Pacifica

-viejo, ese tipo siempre me da escalofríos cuando lo veo

-¿lo conocen?- pregunto Dipper y ambos le miraron

-se llama Inhao- dijo Henry –llego aquí el mismo día que tú y tu hermana se fueron y se instalo en esa tienda al día siguiente, desde entonces vende antigüedades…

-nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie y se lleva bien con la mayoría de las personas del pueblo, pero tiene un no sé qué de qué sé yo que parece repeler a todos los que sean menores de 30 años

-ya…bueno, pudiste dejarme…

-no- aseguro Henry –no, pude. Y no preguntes porque pero simplemente no

-ok…bueno, cambio de tema. Ya estamos aquí

-sí- espeto Pacifica removiéndose incomoda, ambos chicos la miraron. Luego miraron al interior de la bodega. No había mucho que ver, solo el piso polvoriento y rasgado de cuando se habían llevado las máquinas a otro lugar. Columnas de hierro se extendían aquí y allá para sostener el techo

-vaya, yo esperaba más que esto- espeto Henry, Dipper miro a Pacifica y la vio muy incomoda

-Pacifica- dijo Dipper acercándose a ella –no te pasara nada, Henry y yo te cuidaremos

-no es eso- reconoció ella –¿no les parece raro que la puerta estuviera abierta?- ambos chicos abrieron grandes los ojos ante esa declaración y miraron hacia la bodega

-¿crees que sea una trampa?- pregunto Henry

-puede que sí- dijo ella

-¿pero quién querría tendernos una trampa y para qué?- pregunto Dipper

-no lo sé- en ese momento un grito desgarrador se escucho desde lo profundo de la bodega y los tres jóvenes retrocedieron espantados. Un segundo después Pacifica comenzó a correr hacia el interior de la bodega -¡vamos! ¡Alguien necesita ayuda!

-¡Pacifica!- espetaron los dos y salieron corriendo detrás de ella.

Pacifica entro en una de las salas adjuntas de la bodega y miro en todas direcciones para encontrar a la persona que gritaba. Un nuevo grito la hiso girar en redondo y percatarse de que los lamentos venían de lo que parecía ser un hueco en el suelo

-¡lo encontré!- grito la joven rubia para llamar a sus amigos, luego se aproximo apresuradamente al agujero y se asomo para intentar ver a la persona que estaba atrapada -¡oye!- se hiso el silencio -¿estás bien?

-s...sí…- respondió una voz temblorosa

-no te preocupes, te ayudaremos

-g-g-gracias- musito la voz en el agujero, entonces Dipper y Henry entraron en la habitación y Pacifica se volteo alegre a verlos, pero al momento las caras de sus amigos pasaron de ser de alivio a horror y una enorme sombra se ciño sobre ella. La joven volteo la mirada para ver aquello que la cubría y abrió la boca espantada. Del agujero donde ella creía que había alguien atrapado salió un enorme monstruo con torso de mujer y cuerpo de un ciempiés gigantesco –gracias por traerme el almuerzo- dijo la bestia abriendo su boca y mostrando un montón de dientes afilados que escurrían saliva maloliente. Un segundo después se lanzó sobre ella.

Dipper observó horrorizado al horrible ser que salía del agujero para comerse a Pacifica incapaz de reaccionar. Solo en el momento en que la horrible bestia enredo a la jovencita con su horrendo cuerpo y la acerco a su hocico el joven Pines pudo reaccionar gracias a un rugido inhumano que estallo en medio de la confusión.

Henry tomo una barra de acero que se hallaba en el suelo y corrió hacia el engendro listo para golearlo. Dipper corrió tras él y brinco sobre el muro de la derecha para impulsarse hacia la bestia con las piernas y darle un puñetazo en la cara en el mismo momento en que la bestia propulsaba a Henry por el aire hasta estrellarlo contra un muro. Dipper dio una voltereta para aterrizar en el suelo y, de inmediato, tuvo que retroceder antes de que el monstruo le comiera la cabeza sin embargo logro quitarle la gorra y comérsela

-demonios…- mascullo Dipper

-viejo…- musito Henry al ponerse de pie –si que eres ágil- el joven pelirrojo corrió hacia el monstruo y le clavo un puñetazo en el costado, la bestia gimió dolorida

-ni siquiera sé desde cuando lo soy- mascullo Dipper antes de levantarse y correr nuevamente, Pacifica había logrado liberar uno de sus brazos gracias al golpe de Henry, y lo utilizaba para golpear a la bestia. Fue entonces que Dipper se percato de que los puños de Henry resplandecían de amarillo brillante, justo el color de la piel de Bill. El joven Pines brinco y se sujeto del cuerpo de la bestia, esta lo vio y rugió.

Dipper la miro directo a los ojos y tanto la criatura como sus amigos hicieron gestos de espanto. Los ojos de Dipper eran amarillos y de pupilas rasgadas…como el de Bill. De pronto la bestia comenzó a carcajearse –comprendo, así que son eso, son medio-demonios…- dijo entre carcajadas –hanyous- siseo

-¿hanyous?- se pregunto Henry al momento que Dipper abría la boca para gritar, pero lo que salió de su garganta fue un rugido propio de una bestia salvaje, al igual que los enormes colmillos que ahora decoraban la mandíbula del jovencito, la criatura se quedo tiesa y luego aulló de dolor cuando Dipper la mordió. Pero, un segundo después, se abalanzo contra él y le mordió el cuello provocando que un inmenso chorro de sangre saliera de él

-¡Dipper!- exclamo Pacifica y extendió la mano hacia la cara de aquel ser -¡déjalo tranquilo!- de pronto una ola de energía pura salió de su mano y golpeo a la criatura justo en la cara provocando que la soltara y cayendo al suelo. Henry se abalanzo sobre ella y la tomo en brazos para apartarla

-¡Dipper! ¡Corre!- grito el pelirrojo, Dipper trato de levantarse trabajosamente, justo en ese momento un sonido extraño llamo su atención y, al girar la cabeza vio la espada que había estado en el escaparate de la tienda rodando hacia él. L alzar la mirada descubrió al hombrecillo oriental sonriéndole con malicia desde la puerta.

Dipper miro la espada, luego a la criatura y luego a sus amigos, que estaban acorralados del lado opuesto de la habitación por la mujer ciempiés. La criatura le daba la espalda mientras se cernía sobre los otros dos chicos –los tengo- celebro la bestia, Dipper tomo la espada con ambas manos y se preparo; sus ojos cambiaron nuevamente de color

-¡Henry!- grito atrayendo la atención de los tres individuos -¡llévate a Pacifica!- Dipper corrió hacia la bestia y brinco con la espada alzada sobre su cabeza luego la bajo justo en la cara del monstruo, pero al hacerlo hasta él se sorprendió al comprobar que aquella espada vieja y destartalada se había convertido en una espada resplandeciente del color del marfil que refulgía de energía dorada con negro. El arma rebano limpiamente a la criatura por la mitad justo cuando Dipper aterrizaba delante de sus impactados compañeros. El silencio que sobrevino después solo fue roto por el sonido parecido a una corriente de aire que emitió la espada al volver a su forma original.


	3. Retos inesperados

Dipper abrió bruscamente la puerta de la bodega y se precipito al exterior del edificio tan rápido como pudo. Pacifica corría tras él implorándole que se calmara y regresara puesto que su herida aún seguía abierta, sin embargo él ya no sentía dolor, estaba consciente de que debería sentir un terrible dolor en donde esa bestia lo había mordido, además de los dolores nocturnos que ya deberían haber comenzado puesto que el Sol ya se había metido

-Dipper…- jadeo Pacifica detrás de él, Dipper la ignoro Cruzo la calle sin mirar a los lados y se planto delante de la tienda de antigüedades –Dipper- la voz de Pacifica era firme en esta ocasión, Dipper se mordió los labios para evitar gritarle a la chica, de pronto un sonido ahogado llamo su atención y se volvió para observar a la chica. Pacifica se hallaba parada en el centro de la calle abrazándose a sí misma y con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, Henry estaba a su lado mirándole fijamente.

Por un momento ninguno de ellos hablo, hasta que Pacifica finalmente volvió la cabeza y unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos a sus mejillas –está alterada- dijo Henry colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica –Dipper, sé que esto es usual para ti porque eres un maldito investigador paranormal pero Pacifica apenas ha tenido contacto con estas cosas y, por lo que veo, nunca uno tan intenso. Y en cuanto a mí, bueno; tú sabes quién es mi familia

-lo sé- reconoció Dipper relajando los hombros, luego camino hasta la joven rubia y la tomo de la barbilla para que volteara a verlo –perdóname, sé que estas asustada…

-no es por mí- reconoció ella tocando el lugar donde la criatura había mordido al chico –es por ti- Dipper se sonrojo levemente y asintió -¿es acaso que ya no te duele?

-para ser honesto no- respondió el joven Pines, Henry se aproximo a él y examino el lugar de la herida, la sangre seguía ahí, aunque se estaba secando poco a poco, pero la herida ya no estaba

-tu herida…- musito Henry perplejo, Dipper y Pacifica lo miraron –ya no está- los otros dos chicos miraron también y descubrieron que, en efecto, la herida había desaparecido

-pero ¿cómo…?- se pregunto Pacifica

-ni idea- reconoció Dipper, luego empezó a caminar hacia la tienda con la espada desenvainada delante de él –pero sé quién sabe- Henry y Pacifica se quedaron quietos un momento antes de seguirle, sea lo que fuere que hubiera ahí lo enfrentarían juntos. Dipper abrió la puerta de la tienda y entro, sus compañeros lo siguieron. Era la primera vez que los tres entraban en esa tienda por lo que les sorprendió la manera en que estaba organizada. Una larga extensión de armas de diferentes tipos decoraba la pared izquierda de la tienda. Había estrellas ninja, hachas de batalla, lanzas, etc. Incluso había una parte del muro completamente dedicada a espadas, todas se veían viejas pero se notaba que estaban bien cuidadas y listas para empuñarse, Pacifica y Henry miraron a Dipper de reojo para comprobar su reacción al ver las espadas, pero el solamente se giro a ver el otro muro. En este mismo había estándartes con decoración de dragones, Biombos que demostraban paisajes bellísimos, tales como ríos que fluían irrigando campos, hermosos campos de flores al pie de una montaña nevada, incluso uno de una batalla en la cual soldados de la época de las guerras civiles se enfrentaban a un enemigo invisible que les lanzaba relámpagos desde el cielo, una garra negra que sobresalía de las nubes pintadas en la parte superior del biombo era lo único que daba constancia de que existía un monstruo atacando al ejercito en vez de un elemento natural.

Contra ese mismo muro había apoyado un librero con montones de pequeños jarrones de cerámica llenos a más no poder de especias exóticas; unas ramillas de incienso se encontraban humeando en la parte superior del mismo. Al fondo de la tienda estaba el mostrador, una larga barra de madera que se extendía de lado a lado impidiendo el paso a la trastienda, detrás del mismo había una puerta de madera tallada con ornamentos de dragones orientales y, a cada lado de la misma, dos libreros descomunales mantenían en su lugar toda una colección de artefactos extraños y libros antiguos. Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente llamaba la atención de los tres jóvenes eran los cuatro descomunales jarrones de porcelana que estaban en el centro de la tienda, mismos que cercaban una mesa redonda en donde había montones de muñecas de porcelana con vestimentas de diferentes países y tiempos. Pacifica jalo del brazo a Dipper para que mirara hacia el mostrador y, cuando lo hiso, pudo ver que Inhao los miraba desde este -usted…- gruño Henry

-buenas noches- saludo Inhao -¿disfrutaste tu nueva espada?

-¿porqué me la diste? ¿Por qué nos ataco esa cosa?- pregunto Dipper acercándose a Inhao, la espada aun en su mano

-¿Por qué teníamos esas habilidades?- continuo Pacifica -¿Qué nos hiciste?

-¿Y que es un hanyou?- finalizo Henry, Inhao asintió comprensivamente y se dirigió al extremo izquierdo del mostrador para empujar levemente la madera y "romper" ese extremo de la barra para salir, los tres chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al descubrir la pequeña puerta que se hallaba camuflada como parte del mostrador

-lo que les ha ocurrido es solo la primera de muchas manifestaciones de poder que seguirán ocurriendo de ahora en adelante- explico Inhao mientras caminaba al biombo que mostraba la escena de la batalla –ustedes conocen a Bill Cipher, ¿verdad? Ustedes lo derrotaron

-cierto- dijo Dipper

-bueno, entonces saben perfectamente que su principal deseo era apoderarse de este mundo

-eso ya lo sabemos, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Bill con esto?- pregunto Henry e Inhao lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, la sola mirada del hombrecillo hiso que Henry se estremeciera

-Bill y los de su tipo son la razón de esto. Verán, Bill Cipher no es el primer ni último demonio que trata de apoderarse de nuestro mundo. En tiempos pasados los humanos debían combatir constantemente contra demonios parecidos a Bill- el pequeño hombre paseaba su mano por el biombo para enfatizar sus palabras, luego lo hiso a un lado y descubrió un biombo con la imagen de una geisha que ofrecía fruta a un inmenso dragón de color rojo y dorado –algunas criaturas que intentaron gobernar este mundo se vieron conquistadas por humanos de maneras inexplicables y decidieron proteger el mundo en lugar de conquistarlo. Eso desencadeno muchas guerras contra aquellos que intentaban gobernar el mundo

-¿Bill estuvo en la guerra?- pregunto Dipper, Inhao movió ese biombo y revelo uno que tenía en primer plano una gran extensión de llamas y detrás una gran llanura repleta de cadáveres, tanto de monstruos como de humanos

-el padre de Bill estuvo en la guerra- explico Inhao, después los monstruos que protegían el mundo se aseguraron de enviar a su raza a una dimensión alterna donde no dañaran la vida que había aquí y, desde entonces, muchos tratan de volver

-¿cómo Bill?- pregunto Pacifica, Inhao asintió

-como Bill- acepto el hombrecillo –sin embargo, el haber derrotado a Bill provoco la indignación de muchos de los demonios desterrados y ahora ellos buscan llegar a la Tierra para destruirla

-pero, ¿no querían gobernarla?- pregunto Henry

-eso querían, pero tras la derrota de Bill se dieron cuenta de que este mundo ya no es el que abandonaron y ya no creen que les sirva para algo, así que simplemente se desharán de él

-no los dejaré- afirmo Dipper, Pacifica le tomo de un hombro y le miro seriamente

-no los dejaremos

-ninguno de los tres lo permitirá- afirmo Henry

-me alegra que lo digan- dijo Inhao –porque los monstruos que protegen este mundo los escogieron precisamente para esto

-espera- dijo Dipper -¿nos escogieron?

-así es, verán, cuando Bill desapareció toda su magia se libero de su cuerpo. La magia, a diferencia de sus dueños, no desaparece así como así. Alguien debe heredarla. Cuando Bill Cipher desapareció toda su magia pasó a ser heredada por aquellos que protegen este mundo, pero dado que ellos están muy lejos no pueden evitar que sus contrincantes vengan y hagan lo que les plazca. Por esa razón tuvieron que convertir a siete humanos en las criaturas llamadas hanyous. Eso significa medio-demonios

-entonces, ¿nosotros somos tres de los siete?- pregunto Henry

-así es

-¿pero porque nos escogieron?- pregunto Pacifica -¿y porque siete?

-eso deben averiguarlo ustedes mismos; además siete es un número de poder, como el tres y el cinco

-¿y cómo vamos a encontrar a los otros?

-solo sé que cuando estén con ellos en un momento de necesidad ustedes lo sabrán

-¿y la espada?- pregunto Dipper

-es una espada mágica. Se llama Yami no Yakusoku, la Promesa de la Oscuridad. Es un arma hecha especialmente para ti Dipper Pines, puesto que tú fuiste autor intelectual de la derrota de Cipher se te concedió ese privilegio, el resto de tus amigos deberán encontrar o crear sus propias armas conforme avancen en sus aventuras

-¿podremos seguir hablando con usted?- pregunto Pacifica e Inhao asintió

-tal vez en el futuro, pero por hoy eso es todo lo que puedo decirles.

 **Si alguien ya había leído este cap y noto los cambios les pido una disculpa. Es que no me sentía bien cuando escribí el anterior y, al leerlo, me pareció muy anti- yo así que lo hice otra vez y lo subí para ustedes. De nuevo les agradezco sus reviews y les pido que sigan mandándolos. Les recuerdo que son lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Bye**


	4. En las montañas

**Okey, primero que nada les debo una disculpa por hacerlos esperar pero es que estaba muy atareada porque me ando graduando de la escuela y tuve un montón de cosas que hacer. Después quiero decirles muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios uds. Me alegran el día cada que los leo. Sin más que añadir vamos con el fic…**

 **En las montañas cercanas a Gravity Falls**

Se levanto trabajosamente del suelo y miro en todas direcciones tratando de orientarse. Nada. Solamente rocas a su alrededor le demostraban que seguía dentro de la cueva que había estado explorando con su familia hasta hacia unos momentos. Palmeo todo su cuerpo con sus manos en busca de algún indicio de haberse roto un hueso o raspado alguna rodilla, pero lo único que encontró como recordatorio de que se había caído desde 20 metros de altura fue una pequeña cortada en su frente –genial- dijo para sí misma mientras tocaba su frente con cuidado -¡mamá!- grito, pero no recibió respuesta. Se abrazo a sí misma tratando de pensar en que debería hacer y luego decidió seguir avanzando, con algo de suerte se toparía con sus padres en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

 **En la Cabaña del Misterio**

Henry subió la tienda de acampar a la parte trasera de la camioneta y ato las mochilas con un lazo. Desde su conversación con Inhao, Pacifica era un manojo de nervios y Dipper se la pasaba mirando al infinito y más allá sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Los tres habían acordado no decirle a nadie acerca de lo que había pasado aquel día hasta que estuvieran seguros de lo que tenían que hacer a continuación, así que desde ese día Stan, Mabel, Soos y Wendy habían tratado de averiguar, sin éxito que le ocurría a ambos jóvenes. Por lo que Henry tomo una decisión

-nos vamos de campamento- le anuncio a Pacifica y Dipper un día antes mientras los mencionados los interrogaban

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos intercambiando miradas preocupadas

-nos vamos de campamento- repitió Henry –ustedes y yo. Resolveremos esto en las montañas, como equipo, porque eso es lo que somos y seremos

-Henry…- comenzó Dipper a manera de advertencia

-no hables, Pines- advirtió Henry –estas como zombi desde hace días y si tú y tu novia no quieren que yo le diga al mundo porque entonces vendrán conmigo y cerraran la boca- Dipper y Pacifica se sonrojaron al oír eso

-no soy su novia- musito ella apartando la mirada

-y no soy un zombi- dijo Dipper

-entonces pórtate como un ser viviente- espeto Henry, y los miro a ambos con los brazos cruzados

-solo he ido a un campamento en mi vida- dijo Pacifica –y era uno de lujo- los otros la miraron sin entender –tenia sirvientes y una cabaña de lujo y no salía para nada siempre me atendían. En conclusión, no sé acampar- añadió luego de unos minutos, lo que provoco una sonrisa enorme en Henry

-suerte para ti que soy un experto en la materia, yo te enseñaré. ¿Qué hay de ti, Dipper?- el joven se encogió de hombros y le miro como perdido

-yo te sigo, tú eres el experto- Henry sonrió con suficiencia y les entrego a ambos una lista que había hecho

-es lo que más necesitaran. Si necesitan algo extra empáquenlo- Henry termino de atar las maletas y se hiso hacia atrás para observar el montón de cosas que llevaba la chica. En total había 12 maletas. Seis de las cuales le pertenecían a Pacifica, una era de Dipper, otra era suya. Dos de ellas contenían la comida y las últimas dos equipo de acampar y algunos objetos para jugar con los chicos –estamos listos- anuncio mirando hacia la cabaña.

Los padres de Pacifica le entregaron a su hija un maletín un maletín ligeramente más pequeño que sus otras maletas y le dieron la bendición –que te diviertas- dijo su madre abrazándola

-cuidado con las bestias salvajes- añadió su padre mirando de reojo a Henry y Dipper

-no son tan salvajes, papá- dijo la chica sonriéndole a los muchachos, ambos se sonrojaron –creo que su mayor peligro es estar conmigo solos allá arriba

-ella sabe lo que dice- le dijo Dipper a Henry en un susurro y el pelirrojo rio

-Dipper- llamo Mabel y Dipper se volteo a verla, la joven castaña se acerco y le tendió un suéter con estampado de un osito cariñosito –ten, te cuidara del frio- la joven no deseaba admitirlo pero estaba realmente preocupada y emocionada de que su hermano por fin fuera a salir con amigos. Y no eran amigos cualquiera. Eran amigos que él había hecho. Amigos que había conseguido por cuenta propia, sin ayuda de ella. Lo que significaba que Dipper por fin estaba venciendo su timidez y había logrado salir con personas con las que ella no había tenido que involucrarse primero para luego motivarlo a él

-Mabel, no creo que haga frío allá arriba…- comenzó Dipper

-y menos si está con Pacifica- dijo Henry. Dipper enrojeció súbitamente y se volteo a toda prisa para aplicarle una llave a su amigo impidiéndole respirar. Pacifica se acerco a ellos y les miro atentamente mientras forcejeaban

-que lindos son- dijo la joven y ambos se sonrojaron –pero si no nos vamos pronto llegare tarde a mi primer campamento, así que apresúrense a asesinarse y vámonos

-entendido- dijo Dipper y levanto a Henry, tomo impulso con las piernas y lo estrello contra el suelo en un movimiento. Henry gruño a causa del impacto y luego comenzó a reírse mientras se incorporaba trabajosamente, cuando lo logro Pines ya estaba en la camioneta con Pacifica a su lado -¿vienes o no?- le pregunto Dipper. Henry se acerco tambaleándose, se metió en la camioneta y, finalmente, se fueron.

 **En el interior de las montañas cercanas a Gravity Falls**

Avanzó deslizando sus manos por las paredes de roca para evitar perderse. Llevaba cerca de una hora andando alumbrada solo con la luz de su linterna y ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Se había comido algunas de las barras de proteína que le había dado su padre hacia unos momentos y ahora se sentía ganas de recostarse; hacia ya algunos minutos que sentía como si alguien la estuviese vigilando. Era una inquietud que no se iba

-¿hay alguien ahí?- pregunto al aire por millonésima vez antes de quedarse en silencio nuevamente y avanzar, sentía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Solo quería encontrar a sus padres y marcharse esa horrible montaña cuanto antes. ¿Por qué no podía encontrarlos? ¿Acaso la habían abandonado en aquella cueva? ¿Dónde estaba la salida? La joven se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas. Las lágrimas corrieron finalmente por su cara y empezó a murmurar levemente llamando a sus padres y a sus amigos. De pronto escucho un murmullo que parecía responder a los suyos y se levanto rápidamente pensando que, tal vez, era su madre la que la llamaba.

 **En el campamento Pines/Northwest/Corduroy**

Henry se enderezó y seco el sudor de la frente. Al fin había terminado de instalar las dos tiendas de campaña. Dipper estaba sentado en el suelo a unos metros de él, tenía la cara sonrojada y hacia un leve puchero. Estaba de más decir que estaba sumamente avergonzado. Pacifica estaba arrodillada junto a él palmeándole un hombro. Unos minutos antes el jovencito había intentando armar una de las tiendas de campaña mientras que Henry armaba otra pero, de alguna manera, termino enredado en los materiales en vez de armarlos. Henry miro a su amigo y le sonrió a Pacifica, ambos sabían que Dipper podía sentirse muy mal si alguien lastimaba su orgullo

-hey- dijo la joven a Dipper -¿Qué tal si vamos a explorar la montaña para que te sientas mejor?

-¿quieres ir a la montaña?- pregunto Dipper

-venga, hombre- dijo Henry poniéndose en cuclillas delante de él –te dire algo, este lugar es el mismo que usaron Tambry y sus padres antes de que ella desapareciera. Si subimos la montaña tal vez encontremos algo que los otros exploradores no encontraron

-es poco probable que…

-por favor, Dipper- interrumpió Pacifica -¿desde cuándo Gravity Falls ha sido un pueblo que se guie por probabilidades?

-puede que tengas razón- reconoció Dipper y se incorporo –vamos, podría ser divertido

-así se habla- celebro Henry y le dio a cada uno una mochila –esto tiene comida, agua, linterna, baterías y un botiquín. Podrían necesitarlo ¿Algo más?

-creo que es lo que necesitamos justamente- dijo la rubia y tomo su mochila -¿Dipper?

-yo necesito algo más- dijo el chico incorporándose y yendo a la camioneta, un instante después regreso con Yami atada a su cinturón. Los otros dos le miraron sorprendidos y él se encogió de hombros –nunca, desde que llegue a Gravity Falls, he tenido una excursión tranquila, no veo porque esta será diferente

-tienes razón- reconoció Henry y enfilo hacia la pila de madera que había cortado para la fogata. Ahí clavada había un hacha muy afilada –mi familia es de leñadores, así que me llevare esto por ahora

-me parece bien- reconoció Pacifica y enfilo hacia la montaña. Ambos chicos se miraron y comprendieron que ella no creía necesitar un arma.

 **En el interior de las montañas cercanas a Gravity Falls**

Camino por las cuevas tratando de no caerse ni golpearse contra las rocas. Mientras más avanzaba más sentía que tenía que apresurarse. Los susurros se hacían más fuertes y más urgentes. Finalmente logro divisar un leve brillo que salía por entre unas rocas y se aventuro dentro. Una enorme roca abultada yacía en medio de una inmensa cámara de roca, pero esta era diferente del resto de la cueva. Parecía haber sido tallada en la piedra y tenía raras marcas en toda su extensión.

 _Tambry_

Se volteo rápidamente buscando a quien la había llamado, pero no vio a nadie.

 _Tambry._

Esta vez se dio cuenta, los susurros venían de aquella extraña roca. La joven se acerco lo más que pudo y logro ver que, clavados en la roca, habían tres cilindros huecos de madera de los cuales salía su nombre -¿hola?- extendió la mano y tomo uno, lo saco de la roca casi sin esfuerzo y luego alcanzo el segundo. Finalmente busco el tercero. Y deseo no haberlo hecho.

- _Donde los otros-_

Pacifica, Henry y Dipper se hallaban examinando el acantilado por el que hacía dos años Tambry había caído y donde había muerto –debió ser una muerte instantánea- aseguro Henry

-pobrecita- dijo Pacifica. De pronto un grito femenino inundo el ambiente y los tres jóvenes se pusieron rígidos; una extraña vibración recorrió el aire y Dipper tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza para no caer. Henry se apresuro a sostenerlo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no caer también

-¿alguien más siente una incomodidad extraña estando en este lugar?- pregunto Dipper recuperándose un poco

-¿te refieres a esa extraña opresión que rodea el ambiente?- pregunto Pacifica –sí, es igual a la que se sentía en aquella bodega antes de que la mujer ciempiés apareciera- la chica parecía a punto de vomitar, pero aun así hiso acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y respiro profundamente. Henry se puso de rodillas en el suelo y puso una oreja pegada a este.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que podía escuchar atentamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, inclusive a los animales que corrían por entre los muros de piedra -¿escuchan eso?- les pregunto a los otros

-Henry…- dijo Pacifica en un hilo de voz

-tus orejas- termino Dipper, Henry llevo ambas manos a sus oídos y se percató de que ahora eran puntiagudos y estaban llenos de pelo. Al mirar sus manos casi se desmaya al comprobar que tenía garras

-¡¿Qué demonios me pasó?!- grito Henry

-somos hanyous- dijo Pacifica arrodillándose junto a él–debe ser un efecto secundario-, Dipper sintió una vibración en Yami y observo como su espada señalaba al fondo del acantilado. Obedeciendo a unos instintos que no conocía brinco dentro del barranco y fue saltando sobre las rocas para llegar hasta el fondo. Tan pronto como hubo llegado fue embestido de frente por alguien, una figura frágil y temblorosa se enterró en su pecho y él tuvo que tomarla de los hombros y apartarla para verla de frente. Y, en cuanto lo hiso, se quedo frío.

Aquella chica era Tambry.


	5. ¿Porque yo?

**Hola chicos y chicas, ya sé que los hice esperar mucho para poder leer un poco más, pero, como disculpa y como premio por tenerme tanta paciencia les traigo un regalo. Cha cha cha chaaaan….¡dos caps seguidos! (chiflidos, vitoreos, aplausos y risas) Gracias, gracias; aquí los tiene y que los disfruten**

Ernest Walls era un hombre común y corriente. Tenía cabello negro, no era muy alto ni muy bajo, sus ojos casi siempre revelaban los profundos pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza. Si acaso tenía algo de especial era su piel color chocolate que tanto había fascinado a su esposa, Marian, desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Él siempre decía que la piel color caoba de ella era lo que lo había fascinado, así que no le sorprendió que ella se sintiese atraída por su piel de la misma manera. Era un amor de piel por piel, según él.

Cuando se casaron decidieron que lo mejor para su familia seria vivir en un pueblo tranquilo y sosegado. Marian no sabía dónde encontrar un pueblo así puesto que ella había crecido en Boston, pero Ernest sí lo sabía, vivirían en su pueblo natal: Gravity Falls. Fueron ahí y se establecieron casi de inmediato. Empezaron un negocio de lavandería y tuvieron un hijo, lo llamaron Brandon. Criar un hijo jamás es fácil, y más si era un chico como Brandon, para ellos su hijo jamás fue un niño normal y no porque le faltara algo, era más bien su forma de pensar la que los hacía creer que era raro. Sin embargo; cuando el Raromagedón inicio fue la rara mente de Brandon lo que les permitió sobrevivir, el chico parecía estar en su ambiente natural en esos momentos.

Pero, cuando el Raromagedón termino cual no sería la sorpresa del pequeño Brandon al percatarse de que sus padres habían desaparecido y él se encontraba solo en su antigua casa de Gravity Falls. Desde entonces Brandon Walls vivía solo dirigiendo la lavandería en lugar de sus padres. Las personas que lo conocían desde entonces lo tenían por un chico callado y tranquilo que nunca se metía en líos pero, desde entonces, Brandon tenía una pasión secreta: encontrar demonios y derrotarlos. Tal vez de esa manera pudiese volver a ver a sus padres. Por eso se dirigió a las montañas esa mañana. Ahí había un demonio encerrado desde hacía más de seiscientos años y él era el hombre que lo encontraría, lo derrotaría y averiguaría que sabía sobre el Raromagedón y, sobre todo, sobre a donde se fueron sus padres.

 **\- En el interior de la caverna -** Aquella chica era Tambry. De eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

Pero no era una Tambry mayor como la Wendy que había visto en la Cabaña del Misterio, una Wendy de 18 años; pero esta chica era…una Tambry de 16 años. Esta chica era la misma Tambry que había desaparecido dos años atrás: mismo pelo, misma cara, mismo cuerpo, misma voz. Ella era Tambry.

-¿Dipper?- llamo Pacifica desde arriba

-¿Dipper?- repitió Tambry mirándolo fijamente, luego se soltó de él y comenzó a buscar por todos los rincones tratando de encontrar algo -¿Dónde está Dipper? ¡Dipper! ¿Estás aquí? Si él está aquí…

-¿Dipper? ¿Hay alguien ahí contigo?- pregunto Henry

-si te lo dijera no me lo creerías, Henry- respondió Dipper saliendo parcialmente de su asombro

-¿Dipper?- llamo Tambry caminando por todo el lugar revisando detrás de todas las rocas para intentar encontrar al niño que ella conocía sin percatarse de que el joven frente a ella era el verdadero Dipper -¿Dipper? ¿Dónde estás?

-muy bien, te tuve paciencia- se escucho desde arriba, un segundo después Pacifica aterrizo junto a Dipper y se sacudió el polvo, Henry no tardo en aterrizar a su lado y observar a Dipper, quien seguía a Tambry con la mirada, luego siguió la mirada del joven Pines y se quedo frio. Wendy y Tambry habían crecido juntas así que si había uno de ellos tres que pudiera reconocer a aquella joven como Tambry ese era Henry

-¿pero qué…?- Henry dejo la pregunta en el aire mientras miraba atentamente a Tambry

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Pacifica mirando a ambos chicos, Tambry dejo de buscar entre las rocas y observo detrás de ella tomando por fin consciencia de que había tres chicos parados detrás de ella que la observaban atentamente

-ustedes han dicho 'Dipper', ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está Dipper?- pregunto la joven, Pacifica se le quedo mirando con los ojos como platos mientras recordaba todos los carteles que había visto con la foto de aquella jovencita impresa en ellos. La habían buscado montones de personas, durante dos largos años y, justamente ese día, ellos la habían hallado

-tú eres…- empezó Pacifica, pero fue interrumpida por un rugido que salió de la montaña

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!- grito Henry alarmado y la jovencita se adelanto hasta abrazarse a él por detrás

-estaba caminando por la montaña buscando a mis padres cuando encontré una cámara extraña con muchos grabados, en el centro había una gran roca y, clavados en la roca, estaban estos- explico la joven atropelladamente y les mostro tres cilindros de madera huecos –y algo…algo salió de ahí

-¿a qué te refieres con…?- la pregunta de Dipper quedo en el aire al momento que una enorme bestia aterrizo delante de ellos –algo…- termino Dipper en un hilo de voz cuando vio al monstruo. Debía medir tres metros y medio, tenía la apariencia de un insecto debido a una gruesa coraza color marrón sucio que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo; tenia zarpas en las manos y los pies que parecían inmensas cuchillas así como sus colmillos parecían enormes sierras en una cavidad que al abrirse medía un metro de ancho; no parecía tener ojos pero una serie de orificios a lo largo de su cuerpo exhalaban humo constantemente demostrando que por ahí respiraba

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Pacifica escondiéndose detrás de Dipper

-creo que es un monstruo- dijo Henry tomando a Tambry de los hombros, el monstruo se hallaba apoyado en sus cuatro horripilantes patas mientras gruñía sonoramente

-deberíamos irnos- dijo Tambry acurrucándose con Henry, la bestia tomó impulso y salto sobre ellos pero en un instante se echo atrás aullando agónicamente y gruño demostrando resentimiento. Tambry observo perpleja como un enorme corte en diagonal se dibujaba en el torso de aquel ser. Parpadeo sorprendida y entonces oyó hablar a Dipper

-no comprendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí- dijo el joven mientras empuñaba su resplandeciente espada –pero es bastante obvio que aquí hay algo relacionado con el poder dejado por Bill luego de que murió

-¿de qué estás hablando?- pregunto Tambry, Dipper la ignoró

-Henry, Pacifica; tomen a Tambry y váyanse de aquí lo más rápido que puedan

-pero Dipper…- comenzó Pacifica

-yo soy el que tiene la espada, yo pelearé con él

-Dipper- advirtió Pacifica –nunca antes has usado una espada- la bestia rugió nuevamente y se lanzó sobre ellos. Dipper movió la espada y…la clavo en la roca sin querer. En un milisegundo los cuatro chicos se habían movido lejos de la criatura y quedaron cerca del camino por el que había llegado Tambry

-muy hábil- felicito Henry sarcásticamente y tomo un hacha pequeña de su mochila

-muy gracioso- respondió Dipper en el mismo tono

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Pacifica

-¡oigan, ustedes!- el grupo giro las cabezas hacia arriba al oír aquella voz -¡cuidado!- de pronto una enorme explosión detono justo delante de ellos y la espada de Dipper salió volando hasta clavarse en la tierra justo delante de él -¿están bien?- pregunto la voz desde arriba, Henry se incorporo trabajosamente, a su lado Tambry se puso de pie con la misma lentitud. Un segundo después el pelirrojo la jalo hasta pegarla en la pared de la cueva y el enorme monstruo paso corriendo junto a ellos

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto Dipper incorporándose

-fui yo- le respondió una voz masculina, cuando los chicos voltearon hacia donde venia la voz se toparon con un chico de color que llevaba pantalones militares y botas del mismo estilo. Traía un chaleco verde oscuro abierto sobre su torso desnudo y unos abdominales marcados se notaban bajo el mismo, en su hombro derecho se veía la correa de una mochila estilo boy-scout

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Dipper

-¿te salvo la vida y eso es todo lo que obtengo?

-¿salvar nuestras vidas? ¡Casi nos matas con ese disparo!

-espera, Dipper- espeto Pacifica sujetándole un brazo y aproximándose al lugar en el que se había impactado el disparo. Ahí había un enorme cráter ocasionado por el impacto, pero no había bala –no disparaste, ¿verdad?

-no, no ha sido un disparo

-disculpen- llamo Tambry y todos la miraron -¿puede alguien decirme que está ocurriendo?

 **\- Un par de horas después -**

Henry camino entre el circulo que formaban los otros cuatro chicos mientras repartía los platos del almuerzo. El menú: salmón asado que Brandon había pescado antes de reunirse con ellos –entonces…- empezó Dipper –en resumen, tú perdiste a tus padres durante el Raromagedón y ahora cazas monstruos para volver a encontrarlos

-así es ¿y tú te perdiste en esa montaña durante dos años?- aclaro Brandon mirando a Tambry –pero para ti solo pasaron… ¿veinte minutos?

-no creo que haya sido más- confeso Tambry mirando el suelo –pero tampoco puedo creer que toda mi vida cambiase de esta forma- la chica se sujeto la cabeza y dejo caer un par de lágrimas. Henry estaba frente a ella sosteniendo un plato, mismo que pensaba entregarle, aunque ahora mismo no creía que Tambry tuviera hambre

-lo lamento, Tambry- dijo Pacifica y la abrazo por los hombros

-es solo que no logro comprender que me ocurrió

-tal vez tenga algo que ver con ese monstruo que estaba encerrado en la cueva- apunto Dipper

-su nombre es Tanglún- dijo Brandon –es un monstruo que ha vivido en esa montaña desde hace mucho tiempo, según la leyenda hubo una época en la que Tanglún bajaba de las montañas con la única intensión de devorar a los pobladores de Gravity Falls pero un hechicero muy poderoso lo encerró en la montaña tras hacer un trato con un espíritu que lo apoyo…

-¿un trato?- pregunto Dipper

-así es. El espíritu le exigió al hechicero su ayuda para conquistar el mundo. El hechicero acepto a cambio de mantener a Tanglún encerrado pero, tan pronto como lo sello en la montaña el hechicero se quito la vida para evitar cumplir su parte del trato y el espíritu permaneció encerrado en su propio mundo. Al menos hasta hace unos años

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Pacifica mirando fijo a Brandon pero sin soltar a Tambry

-creo que ese espíritu era Bill Cipher

-¡¿Bill Cipher?!- preguntaron Henry, Dipper y Pacifica al mismo tiempo haciendo que los otros dos pegaran un brinco

-¿ocurre algo malo?- pregunto Tambry

-no, bueno…sí- tartamudeo Henry y miro a sus amigos, ambos asintieron y él prosiguió. Ni Brnadon ni Tambry le interrumpieron mientras el pelirrojo relataba lo que Inhao les había contado –nosotros somos tres de los siete y, según Inhao, los otros cuatro andan muy cerca. Solo tenemos que encontrarlos

-viejo, eso es estar jodido. Ser elegido para ser el vástago de Cipher, uuuuhhhh…- se estremeció Brandon

-muchas gracias- apunto Pacifica sarcásticamente

-pregunta- dijo Dipper y miro a Brandon -¿cómo ocasionaste ese cráter sin disparar un arma enorme contra ese monstruo?

-ah, eso…- Brandon se removió incómodamente –utilice esto- los chicos lo siguieron con la mirada mientras él se dirigía a un Jeep todoterreno aparcado cerca de la camioneta y extraía algo de su mochila –es un arma japonesa que mi padre me enseño a utilizar. Se llama kusarigama- Brandon se giro y les mostro una larga cadena de plata conectada en un extremo a una hoz afilada y, al otro, a una mole metálica que parecía una bola de demolición miniatura –yo la llamo Kusari-chan

-vaya- musito Tambry -¿y esa cosa hiso el cráter?

-girada a la velocidad correcta puede destruir cualquier superficie- explico Brandon

-¿de veras?- pregunto Dipper, en su tono de voz se notaba la duda

-¿Qué piensas, Pines?

-pienso que encontrarlos a Tambry y a ti aquí hoy es demasiada coincidencia- para sorpresa de Dipper, Brandon asintió

-yo también lo pensé- de hecho comencé a pensarlo en cuanto nos contaron lo de Bill

-¿creen que nosotros seamos otros dos de los siete?- pregunto Tambry y miro los tres cuencos de madera que tenía en su regazo, anteriormente los había tenido en sus manos y luego en su mochila, pero hacia un momento que no había podido dejar de observarlos -¿creen que pos eso nos ocurrió esto?

-es lo más seguro- afirmo Dipper

-sí eso es verdad la única manera de comprobarlo es atrapando al demonio

-pero…Wendy era la que se involucraba contigo, ¿Por qué me escogieron a mí?

-según Inhao, porque hay algo que tú posees que nadie más posee. Una cualidad única para utilizar el poder

-¿y cómo sabré cuál es?

-ven con nosotros- dijo Henry tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.


	6. Cinco de Siete

La Luna ya estaba alta en el cielo cuando los chicos volvieron a subir la montaña para enfrentarse con Tanglún. Tambry temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero no parecía estar dispuesta a rendirse ahora que sabía que había un motivo por el cual había sido separada de sus familiares y amigos -¿están listos?- pregunto Dipper tomando su espada, los otros chicos asintieron y tanto él como Brandon avanzaron por la pendiente

-esto no será sencillo- dijo Brandon

-dime algo que no sepa amigo- espeto Dipper, justo en ese momento las rocas sobre ellos se desprendieron con un estruendo gigantesco y una sombra gigantesca salto desde arriba para luego aterrizar en la pendiente de la montaña y comenzar a deslizarse hacia abajo

-no puede ser- espeto Henry viendo como la mole gigantesca se alejaba de ellos –llegara al pueblo…- antes de que el muchacho lograra terminar la frase Pacifica brinco sobre una roca saliente en la ladera de la montaña y la fuerza del impacto la rompió de tal forma que la roca fue deslizándose pendiente abajo a una velocidad similar a la del monstruo

-¿Qué mierda?- espeto Dipper

-que mujer- sonrió Brandon, justo entonces Tambry comenzó a correr detrás de Pacifica, para sorpresa de los chicos, iba a una velocidad similar a la de la rubia a pesar de ir corriendo en vez de deslizarse. Los chicos reaccionaron en un momento y comenzaron a correr detrás de ellas también.

Tanglún alcanzo el pie de la montaña y se dispuso a seguir avanzando cuando la roca sobre la que venía Pacifica se estrello contra su cuerpo y la chica aterrizo deslizándose por la pendiente a un costado suyo –lo siento, amigo, pero no habrá cena para ti por el momento- la bestia le gruño y dio paso en su dirección

-¡Pacifica!- grito Tambry atrayendo la atención de ambos. La chica corría directo hacia ellos mientras sujetaba las barras de madera, de pronto sus ojos lanzaron un resplandor amarillo tenue y las tres barras resplandecieron levemente antes de que Tambry las uniera. Primero unió dos y formo un bastón que, por lo largo, le llegaba hasta los hombros, luego conecto la tercera parte del mismo y formo un arma parecida a las varas Bo de los ninjas -¡apártate!- obedeciendo a un instinto que no conocía Tambry pego un brinco desde donde estaba mientras giraba la vara por encima de su cabeza

-¿Tambry?- la rubia apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado antes de que Tambry cayera encima del monstruo golpeándolo en la cabeza con la vara y la separara de nuevo formando una vara larga y una corta, apunto con la parte corta a la bestia y un relámpago salió de esta para golpear al monstruo. La luz amarilla resulto tan cegadora que las dos chicas retrocedieron para evitar ser consumidas por el relámpago también

-¿desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?- pregunto Henry llegando donde Tambry y ayudándola a pararse

-no lo sé- dijo ella, la bestia lanzo un profundo rugido y corrió hacia los chicos. Kusari-chan se enredo en su pata delantera y lo hiso resbalar. Brandon tenso la cadena para arrastrar a la enorme bestia por la tierra y estamparla contra unas rocas cercanas al bosque

-bien hecho, preciosa; ahora hagámoslo como equipo

-me parece bien- dijo Dipper y tomo su espada, Henry empuño su hacha minúscula con fuerza. La bestia se puso de pie y gruño, entonces todos escucharon su voz dentro de sus cabezas

 _*descendiente del hechicero, ¿eh?*_ musito el monstruo con la vista fija en Tambry, ella miro a ambos lados antes de encarar a la fiera y señalarse a sí misma

-¿yo?

 _*solo sus descendientes pueden usar el Hálito*_

-¿Hálito?- pregunto Pacifica

 _*esa arma no volverá a atraparme, Bill pagara por haberme traicionado*_

-entonces sí fue Bill- dijo Brandon

-pues estas de suerte- dijo Dipper –nosotros somos…los vástagos de Cipher- la bestia los miro incrédula un momento antes de volver a pronunciarse

 _*entonces ninguno sobrevivirá*_

-inténtalo, tonto- provoco Henry justo antes de que el monstruo le saltara encima, el joven movió su hacha intentando golpear al monstruo, pero este la esquivo con facilidad y se dispuso a morderle la cabeza, justo entonces la espada de Dipper se clavo en su costado y el joven Pines la levanto con la fiera aun ensartada en esta. Todos sus compañeros retrocedieron espantados al ver la fuera que Dipper tenia

-¿te rindes tan pronto, Corduroy?- le dijo a Henry de manera burlona mientras sostenía a la bestia

-ni de chiste- espeto Henry y se levanto abruptamente para conectar un gancho al mentón de la enorme criatura que la alzo por los aires, luego brinco hasta alcanzarla y levanto su hacha por encima de su cabeza –esta vez te rebanaré- los ojos de Henry resplandecieron de amarillo al igual que su hacha. Cuando el muchacho bajo su arma para rebanar a la fiera se quedo con los ojos como platos al comprobar que su pequeña hacha de bolsillo se había convertido en un hacha de batalla parecida a las que se usaban durante la Edad Media

-¿Qué…?- musito Brnadon

-¡muy bien, Henry!- grito Pacifica justo cuando la fiera y Henry aterrizaban. Tanglún sangraba copiosamente y Henry se veía totalmente determinado

-terminemos con esto- urgió Dipper empuñando su espada, Tambry volvió a unir el Hálito y lo empuño con fuerza. Henry asió su hacha con más fuerza y Brandon comenzó a girar a Kusari-chan por la parte de la hoz. Pacifica se agacho y tomo una rama gruesa del suelo para luego sujetarla al frente. Dipper hecho una ojeada a sus amigos y descubrió que los ojos de todos resplandecían de amarillo brillante

-oficialmente hay cinco de los siete reunidos en este lugar- espeto Brnadon y los otros asintieron mientras le sonreían. Cinco de los Siete descendientes de Cipher ya se habían reunido.

 **\- Al amanecer en la Cabaña del Misterio -**

Stan Pines tomo una taza de café y salió al porche de su casa para observar el bosque. No llevaba ni diez minutos ahí cuando una camioneta verde se adentro por el camino seguida de un Jeep todoterreno. De la camioneta bajaron Dipper y Henry seguidos de Pacifica y del Jeep bajaron un chico de color y una joven con pinta de latina

-hola, tío Stan- saludo Dipper llegando donde él –mis amigos y yo vamos a desayunar y luego ellos se irán a casa, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo el joven Pines mientras los otros chicos entraban a la casa sin pena ni gloria

-Dipper…- musito Stan siguiendo a su sobrino con la mirada -¿Quiénes son?

-son mis amigos, acostúmbrate a verlos porque pasaran mucho tiempo aquí durante el verano- sonrió Dipper cínicamente y luego entro en la cabaña siguiendo a los otros.


	7. Hiraikotsu y el Sexto

**En este cap hago un homenaje a un anime de mi infancia, como ya hice en otro fic que escribí. Espero que lo disfruten y que alguien pueda adivinar que anime es y porque lo escogí. Disfrútenlo.**

Stanford Pines se levanto aquella mañana y tomo una taza de café de la cocina, luego salió al porche a contemplar el amanecer y se quedo frío ante lo que vio. Su sobrino estaba tendido de espaldas en el suelo mientras dos chicos le amenazaban desde arriba. Uno era Henry y el otro era un chico de color con los músculos muy marcados. Este mismo tenía una navaja en la mano y miraba a Dipper con una expresión de divertida resignación –no sabes hacerlo- dijo el de color

-¡buenos días, tío Ford!- canturreo Mabel mientras salía de la cabaña pero su tío no le respondió, siguió mirando al frente; Mabel siguió su mirada y, en el momento en que logro ver a los muchachos delante de ella soltó un alarido, Henry y el otro la miraron sorprendidos. La chica se acerco corriendo a ellos, pero antes de que llegara Dipper se apoyo en las palmas de las manos y levanto las piernas para patear a los otros dos muchachos en el mentón. El musculoso dejo ir la navaja. Rápidamente Dipper se giro en el suelo y tomo la navaja en su mano, luego se sentó en el pecho del musculoso y coloco la navaja cerca de su yugular

-¿aun crees que no sé hacerlo, Brandon?- le pregunto con una sonrisita burlona

-me retracto- respondió el musculoso con media sonrisa

-viejo…- espeto Henry, que estaba sentado en el suelo mirando a Dipper –no esperaba eso

-no tenías porque- dijo Dipper y se levanto, le tendió una mano a Brandon y ambos se incorporaron sonriendo, luego de un momento ambos se echaron a reír abiertamente

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Stan saliendo de la cabaña, llego donde su gemelo y Ford lo miro boquiabierto, como ni él ni Mabel respondieron él se dirigió a Dipper -¿Dipper?- el adolescente lo miro -¿Qué ocurre con ellos?- pregunto señalando a Ford con un movimiento de cabeza

-creo que se han sorprendido porque Brandon me estaba enseñando defensa personal

-ya, bueno, eso no importa. Vengan a ayudar adentro

-enseguida- dijo Dipper y comenzó a avanzar, Brandon y Henry lo siguieron. Ford pareció salir de su auto-inducido trance para hablar con el musculoso

-espera, mi hermano le hablaba a Dipper y Henry, tú…bueno, tú no trabajas aquí

-tío Ford- dijo Dipper –él es Brandon, un buen amigo. Él y su hermana acaban de llegar al pueblo, ambos andarán mucho por aquí. Por favor no lo trates como un extraño

-Dipper…- musito Mabel viniendo junto a ellos –él tenía una navaja y tú, bueno… ¿cómo hiciste eso?

-tu hermano aprende rápido- dijo Brandon –solo me ha tomado un par de ocasiones enseñarle como distraer a su oponente para obtener un arma

-venga ya- dijo Henry –si ha sido gracias a mis motivaciones que lo ha logrado

-claro, reírte de mí y ridiculizarme cada que no lo lograba ha sido una gran manera de decirme que pensabas que podía hacerlo- se mofo Dipper

-dime que no ha resultado- exclamo Henry y Dipper puso los ojos en blanco

-disculpen, ¿no nos habían pedido que ayudáramos en la tienda?- espeto Brando a manera de regaño y los otros dos suspiraron resignadamente antes de entrar en la cabaña –así me gusta- dijo el musculoso y entro también.

 **\- Un poco más tarde, en el centro del pueblo -**

Dipper caminaba junto a Pacifica mientras observaban los aparadores de las tiendas. Ambos iban concentrados en mirar todo lo que pudiese ser remotamente bueno para ayudar a Tambry, ahora renombrada Witzy por la canción infantil que su madre siempre le cantaba, a redecorar la habitación que Brandon le había ofrecido en su casa -¿Qué tal esto?- dijo Pacifica y le mostro un cactus bailarín que se activaba por sonido

-creo que podría gustarle- dijo Dipper sonriendo mientras Pacifica volvía a voltearse y él volvía a observar el trasero de la chica. Pacifica se ruborizo un poco al sentir la mirada de Dipper clavada en ella, pero no se quejo. De hecho, se inclino un poco para darle al chico una mejor visión de su retaguardia

-¡oh, Gideon!- grito de pronto una jovencita atrayendo la atención de ambos. Cuando se giraron los dos pudieron ver al antiguo enamorado de Mabel yendo por la calle abrazando a una hermosa señorita de cabello oscuro

-parece que a él le ha ido bien- comento Dipper

-sí, supongo- apunto Pacifica con desgano y se giro para ver unos adornos con tema de animales marinos –oye, Dipper; ¿Qué te parece este?

-Pacifica- llamo Dipper -¿te ocurre algo?

-¿A quién? ¿A mí? No, ¿Por qué habría de ocurrirme algo?

-Pacifica- advirtió Dipper en un tono que demostraba que no quería oír evasivas. Finalmente la rubia suspiro y miro en la misma dirección en la que se había ido Gideon, luego le miro de manera reticente

-la verdad, Dipper; yo nunca acabe de confiar en Gideon

-te comprendo, pero él es igual que tú, ¿o no? Se reformo

-supongo…- admitió Pacifica no muy convencida. Dipper la miro un momento y luego observo la dirección en la que se había ido Gideon; luego miro a Pacifica y forzó una sonrisa

-hey, ¿y si le seguimos?

-¿para qué quieres seguirle?- pregunto ella con los ojos como platos

-en tiempos pasados le seguiría únicamente para ver que trama; y ahora, bueno…no tengo nada mejor que hacer- admitió mientras se encogía de hombros, ella lo miro un momento y luego se echo a reír

-Dipper, estás loco- antes de que el muchacho pudiese responder ella hecho a correr hacia Gideon

-¿y yo soy el loco?- se pregunto él y la siguió. Estuvieron deambulando por el pueblo por un par de horas antes de que Gideon volviese a su casa. Ambos adolescentes le observaron dirigirse a la entrada de su casa -¿ves? Ha cambiado – le dijo Dipper a Pacifica en tono de suficiencia

-sí, supongo que tienes… ¿A dónde va?- se interrumpió la jovencita al ver que Gideon doblaba antes de llegar a la entrada de su casa y se dirigía a un costado de su hogar –sigámoslo- ordeno y salió disparada tras Gideon mientras Dipper miraba sobre su hombro, como deseaba tener su espada junto a él en ese momento. Si la tuviera, estaba seguro, podría proteger a Pacifica de lo que sea que Gideon estuviese tramando pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, así que solo respiro hondo y echo a correr detrás de la chica.

En cuanto la hubo alcanzado ambos vieron como Gideon abría un par de puertas dobles que conducían al sótano y descendía por las mismas hasta lo profundo de la tierra. Se acercaron al agujero y Pacifica miro a Dipper intensamente, luego jalaron las puertas y se dieron cuenta de que estaban cerradas. El joven Pines suspiro resignado, pero Pacifica apoyo una mano sobre las tablas, cerró los ojos, se concentro y, luego de un momento, se escucho como la cerradura se corría y la puerta se abrió fácilmente cuando ella la jalo –vamos, Dipper- incito la rubia entrado a toda prisa por el agujero. Una vez que estuvieron en el sótano se percataron de que Gideon ya no estaba ahí

-¿A dónde ha ido?- pregunto Dipper y entonces un rugido espeluznante salió de la caldera haciéndolos brincar a ambos, por un momento no se movieron, pero luego Dipper se dirigió a la caldera y la examino, no tardo mucho en percatarse de que la pared detrás de esta era falsa y, al parecer, conducía a una habitación en lo más profundo de la tierra. Los dos chicos compartieron una nueva mirada y bajaron. Entonces escucharon algo que parecían ser rugidos de fieras enjauladas y se pegaron a los muros para avanzar con más cautela. Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser una cúpula subterráneo y ambos ambos quedaron mudos de asombro.

En todo el lugar había enormes jaulas de acero con barrotes que parecían lanzar chispas gracias a los resplandores azules que emitían. Pero lo más horripilante se encontraba en su interior: monstruos. Monstruos de todas clases y tamaños se hallaban apiñados en las jaulas mirando hacia afuera con sus ojos de diversos colores y los colmillos chorreantes de asquerosa saliva ácida y pegajosa; bulbosa y maloliente – Dipper…- musito Pacifica mientras ambos avanzaban por el pasillo atestado de monstruos

-lo sé, no puede ser nada bueno que todos estén reunidos aquí

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando?- apenas Pacifica hubo preguntado eso un aullido inhumano lleno la habitación y ambos se quedaron fríos de asombro, avanzaron por el pasillo y encontraron una gran cámara donde un anciano se hallaba atado con grilletes a una pared. Parecía haber estado varios días sin comer y solo vestía una túnica andrajosa -¿Qué demo…?

-aclaremos esto- hablo Gideon -¿dices que con esta espada puedo liderar el ejercito de monstruos que está allí fuera?- el anciano asintió levemente con la cabeza y miro a Gideon con ojos suplicantes –comprendo- el joven de cabello blanco elevo una espada oxidada y vieja para poder examinarla con cuidado –el Martillo del Diablo, ¿eh? No luce tan gloriosa como cuentan las antiguas leyendas pero, oye… ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar a los antiguos guerreros?- Gideon se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación en el mismo momento en que el anciano pregunto

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-¿estás bromeando?- pregunto Gideon irónicamente y luego le sonrió con suficiencia -¡porque soy un descendiente de Bill Cipher! ¿Qué otra cosa creías que haría?- y con eso salió del lugar. Dipper y Pacifica se ocultaron rápidamente, ambos tenían la misma repugnante idea rondando sus cabezas. Gideon era el Sexto Heredero y había decidido usar su poder para conquistar el mundo. De pronto Dipper soltó una risa amarga y dijo

-pues si que se parece a su "´progenitor"

-no es divertido- respondió Pacifica irónicamente –ayudemos al viejo a escapar y devolvámosle la espada para que aparte a los monstruos de Gideon

-me parece bien, vamos- respondió Dipper. Tan pronto como estuvieron de acuerdo Pacifica y él salieron de su escondite y se aproximaron al viejo, este pareció sorprenderse de verlos –no se preocupe- dijo Dipper tomando las cadenas con ambas manos –vinimos a rescatarlo

-¿Quiénes son?

-somos Dipper y Pacifica- respondió ella mientras trataba de abrir los grilletes usando un pasador de cabello –también somos descendientes de Bill, pero no se apure, nosotros somos buenos

-ya veo, son distintos a Gideon; muchas gracias, pero no puedo irme así como así, he de recuperar el Martillo del Diablo. Es una espada mágica, sé que es difícil de creer…

-no lo es- interrumpió Dipper –yo también poseo una espada mágica, se llama Yami no Yakusoku

-¿Yami no Yakusoku? ¿Acaso eres tú el jovencito que fue autor intelectual de la derrota de Cipher?

-así es, ella y Gideon estaban en el circulo de Bill- dijo Dipper señalando a Pacifica con el pulgar

-ya veo, ¿también lo estuvieron los otros?

-no, solo yo, ella y Gideon- en ese momento todos escucharon el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse y se quedaron quietos. Por fortuna, nadie vino a verlos

-de prisa, debemos salir de aquí- apuro el anciano

-lo sabemos, pero estas cadenas…

-si descienden de Cipher tienen poderes. Escúchenme con atención, jovencitos. Cierren los ojos, visualicen lo que desean hacer, convénzanse a ustedes mismos de que pueden hacerlo y dejen que el poder fluya, de esta manera podrán usar sus poderes más eficazmente

-comprendo- dijo Dipper y cerró los ojos. Se imagino a sí mismo partiendo las cadenas cual si estuviesen hechas de papel. Las vio estirarse, doblarse y finalmente romperse; entonces escucho un sonido metálico y, al abrir los ojos, vio que las cadenas estaban rotas

-lo hiciste- canturreo Pacifica dándole un gran abrazo

-no fue tan difícil- aseguro él. Justo entonces escucharon pasos que venían, el anciano se acomodo de tal manera que parecía que aun tenía puestos los grilletes mientras Dipper y Pacifica se colocaban a ambos lados de la puerta. Gideon entro caminando, aún tenía el Martillo del Diablo en las manos, se dirigió al anciano y, justo entonces, Dipper le cayó encima

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- espeto Gideon en el suelo, Pacifica le quito la espada y se la llevo al anciano, que la recibió con un gesto de agradecimiento -¿Pacifica? ¿Pines? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-evitando que uses un ejército de monstruos contra Gravity Falls- respondió Dipper

-¿cómo dices?

-no te da vergüenza usar los poderes que se te dieron de esta forma, deberías buscar la manera de salvar al mundo. Como nosotros y los demás Herederos

-esperen, ¿ustedes son Herederos?

-así es- afirmo una voz carrasposa desde detrás de Pacifica, los chicos observaron al anciano y vieron como su piel arrugada se teñía de color verde, dos cuernos retorcidos afloraron a su cabeza y una barba blanca y espesa se formo en su mandíbula. Cuatro patas de caballo surgieron en donde deberían estar sus piernas, mismas que eran de color café oscuro y tenían pesuñas que parecían de acero –ellos son Herederos como tú, pero creyeron que tú eras el malo aquí y me devolvieron mi Martillo del Diablo- apenas el demonio hubo dicho eso ondeo su espada en el aire y esta se transformo en una espada de hoja negra que emanaba un humo extraño con olor a sangre. La movió en el aire y, de pronto, el cuerpo de Dipper salió volando e impacto contra una montaña de huesos que se hallaban tirados en la habitación. El joven no tardo en ponerse a aullar de dolor y Pacifica corrió donde él

-¡Dipper!- exclamo la chica, pero su voz se ahogo en su garganta al momento que vio lo que le había pasado –Dipper…- espeto con voz temblorosa

-Raknor- espeto Gideon –maldito….

-es irónico, ¿no lo crees?- dijo el demonios contemplando la hoja de su espada, Pacifica le miro por encima del hombro, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al darse cuenta de que sonreía por lo que había hecho –un Heredero de Bill trato de detenerme encerrando a mis criaturas, arrebatándome mi espada y encadenándome con cadenas bendecidas para evitar que yo destruyera todo a mi paso y, ahora, dos Herederos, dos de sus "aliados" vienen y estropean sus esfuerzos por salvar este patético pueblo y al mundo

-eres un malnacido…- gruño Gideon mirando de reojo a Dipper mientras Pacifica trataba de parar el sangrado apretando su chaqueta contra el cuerpo del chico –tu espada obtiene poder dependiendo de lo que corta, ¿no es así?- Pacifica se quedo fría al escuchar eso

-correcto, ¿Quién diría que el joven que derroto a Cipher sería el que le daría poder a otro demonio para terminar lo que Cipher inició?

-¿es por eso…?- empezó Gideon incorporándose lentamente -¡¿es por eso que le has cortado el brazo?!- rugió el peliblanco y el monstruo se desternillo de risa

-¿Por qué otra razón cercenaría su brazo derecho?

-maldito…. ¡Goraishi!- rugió Gideon y Pacifica lo miro con los ojos desorbitados. Las mangas de su traje desaparecieron repentinamente para exponer sus brazos, en ellos había correas de cuero atadas a lo largo de las extremidades. En las junturas de las mismas (las muñecas, los codos y cerca de los hombros) había pinchos metálicos tan afilados como una espada y, al llegar a las muñecas, el arma se finalizaba en unos guanteletes de cuero café de los cuales sobresalía una púa filosa de cada dedo cual si fueran garras de acero -¡te acabaré!- rugió Gideon, de pronto envolvió todo su cuerpo sobre sí mismo y giro en el suelo para crear algo parecido a una rueda que iba a toda marcha.

Embistió de frente al monstruo y este colisiono con la pared de atrás, misma que se agrieto y a punto estuvo de romperse, de no ser porque Raknor detuvo el ataque con su espada tanto él como el muro habrían acabado ahí mismo –eres muy fuerte- dijo el demonio y empujo a Gideon con su espada para que se alejase de él. El joven rodo hasta estar cerca de Pacifica y Dipper –si no le enseñas ahora como regenerar las partes de su cuerpo ten por seguro que morirá- se burlo Raknor y se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Gideon se levanto y se dispuso a seguirlo, pero un nuevo vistazo a Pines le revelo que el monstruo tenía razón. Si no lo ayudaba ahora Dipper moriría

-joder…- musito y se hinco junto al joven Pines –Dipper, escúchame. Si no confías en mí y haces todo lo que te diga es poco probable que sobrevivas, ¿entiendes?

-Gideon…- balbuceo Dipper débilmente –lo siento

-no hay cuidado- el peliblanco miro a Pacifica y le dijo –el brazo derecho de Dipper, el cercenado. Cayó por allá y se ensarto con los huesos de las criaturas que antes murieron aquí, dámelo- la rubia obedeció y se puso de pie para buscar la extremidad. La encontró en el centro de la montaña de huesos. Había tantos trozos de hueso ensartados en ella que parecía un bate de beisbol ensangrentado con puntas de clavos saliendo de este

-oh, Dios…- musito la chica mientras llevaba el brazo donde Gideon

-debemos…proteger a…

-iré a distraer a Raknor- dijo Pacifica y Dipper la miro horrorizado

-si queremos evitar que llegue al pueblo tal vez sea nuestra única opción- acepto Gideon -¿tienes un arma?- ella negó con la cabeza –demonios…entonces es más peligroso

-yo voy…- musito Dipper tratando de incorporarse

-¿estás loco o eres tonto? Si tú vas morirás- regaño Gideon

-debo protegerla…- musito Dipper y se incorporo lo suficiente para que ella lo acunara en sus brazos

-iré sola, ya veré como me las arreglo hasta que ustedes y los otros lleguen, no olvides que yo también soy una Heredera, Dipper. Estaré bien

-quiero ir contigo- suplico él. Gideon comenzó a verter parte de su energía en la herida de Dipper para cerrarla –quiero ir...- entonces el brazo cercenado brillo con una luz cegadora justo cuando Pacifica pensaba que no quería hacer esto sola y los huesos, así como la extremidad, cambiaron de forma. Se integraron todos a la extremidad, se retorcieron, se alargaron y, finalmente, se achataron para adoptar la forma de un boomerang que era tan grande como Pacifica

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto la jovencita completamente impactada

-creo que es un arma- dijo Gideon y dirigió la vista a Dipper, él se había desmayado –creo que tu y Pines acaban de realizar una transmutación. Convirtieron una cosa en otra. Esto es un problema, ahora en vez de curarle uniendo su brazo debo ayudarlo a crear uno nuevo. Es posible que no podamos ir contigo

-está bien. Yo me encargo- espeto Pacifica incorporándose, de pronto ya no se sentía sola. Ahora tenía una parte de Dipper y su propio escuadrón de demonios sujeto entre sus manos. Todos estaban dentro de su arma.

 **\- En la cúpula subterránea donde los monstruos estaban prisioneros -**

Raknor marchaba sin prisa seguido de todo su ejército camino de la superficie, estaba seguro de que había derrotado a los Herederos o, por lo menos, los había debilitado -¡alto ahí!- grito una voz de mujer y el miro por encima de su hombro para toparse con la joven heredera rubia que llevaba un boomerang casi tan grande como ella agarrado de una tela sucia que le había amarrado en el borde

-oh, eres tú. Lo siento, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Chicos, cómansela- les ordeno a sus demonios distraídamente y tres gigantescas arañas saltaron sobre ella. La chica se cubrió del impacto con su nueva arma y, cuando los demonios se apartaron, ella los golpeo con el boomerang y les arranco la cabeza de cuajo. Sus ojos resplandecían de amarillo brillante. Cuando Raknor se percato de que la mayor parte de su ejército se había detenido a observar a la chica se giro y se quedo mudo de asombro al ver a los demonios muertos. Entonces ella tomo impulso y lanzo el boomerang al aire mientras gritaba

-¡Hiraikotsu!- el boomerang parecía cortar el aire mientras giraba camino del ejército. Los demonios se lanzaron contra el arma y solo consiguieron ser rebanados por esta. Raknor observo con los ojos como platos como los monstruos más fuertes de su ejército desaparecían en un instante. Tomo su espada y se dispuso a golpear el boomerang en el aire, pero antes de que lo lograra Pacifica apareció frente a su cara y le propino un puñetazo digno de un campeón mundial de boxeo.

Mientras Raknor caía la chica tomo el boomerang, que venía cayendo, y lo clavo en el entrecejo del monstruo. Ambos se estrellaron en el suelo con tal intensidad que lo agrietaron. Por un momento reino el silencio. El Martillo del Diablo, en su forma de espada oxidada, cayó al suelo con un repiqueteo y los monstruos reaccionaron. Todos ellos salieron huyendo mientras el cuerpo de su comandante se desintegraba.

Una vez sola, Pacifica recogió el Martillo del Diablo y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban Dipper y Gideon. Ahora todo lo que hacía falta para que la joven se sintiera mejor era ver que Dipper estaba a salvo.


	8. ¿Quien es el Séptimo?

Aquella mañana el Sol apenas se estaba asomando por el horizonte cuando Mabel Pines salió de su casa y se dirigió al bosque cercano para recoger unas flores que quería colocar en un altar que había hecho para el nuevo amor de su vida. La jovencita apenas podía contener la emoción, la noche anterior había recibido una noticia increíble de parte de Pacifica y no podía dejar de pensar en ello…

 _\- FLASHBACK -_

 _Eran ya las once de la noche y las luces de la Cabaña del Misterio aun no se habían apagado. La familia Pines estaba reunida alrededor del mostrador junto a las amigas de Mabel y los nuevos amigos de Dipper. Wendy había tenido un momento realmente incomodo al ver a Witzy. La había confundido con Tambry y la había estrujado tan fuerte que le saco unas lágrimas a la chica quien ahora estaba junto a su hermano charlando en susurros –lo siento- se disculpo la pelirroja sin mirar a nadie en especifico y todos los presentes la miraron_

 _-descuida- dijo Witzy ahogando un sollozo, Brandon le susurro algo y ella negó tenuemente con la cabeza, justo en ese momento Henry brinco de la barra y se puso a caminar hacia la salida_

 _-okey…- dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia la salida –tiempo se los di, ahora voy a buscarlos_

 _-voy contigo- se ofreció Brandon antes de que Stan y Soos pudiesen siquiera abrir la boca, justo en ese momento Pacific entro en la Cabaña del Misterio y los miro a todos asombrada; estaba despeinada, tenía los ojos hinchados (como si hubiera estado llorando) y se veía agitada, traía atado a su cadera un pequeño boomerang de color crema con orillas rojas y su ropa estaba desarreglada. De inmediato Witzy fue hacia ella y la tomo de os hombros para hacerla pasar_

 _-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Pacifica tomo aire antes de responder y luego le sonrió a su amiga_

 _-Dipper y yo estuvimos con un viejo amigo suyo, él dice que es el Sexto de nuestro grupo- los ojos de Henry, Brandon y Witzy se abrieron por la sorpresa_

 _-¿quieres decir…?- empezó Brandon y ella asintió, luego miro a los Pines_

 _-es un viejo amigo de Dipper, querían recordar todo lo que pasó hace dos años y por eso…bueno, Dipper se quedo a dormir en casa de él_

 _-¿en serio?- pregunto Mabel entusiasmada y junto las manos en actitud soñadora -¡es la primera vez que Dipper se queda a dormir con un amigo! ¡Es maravilloso!_

 _-sí, bueno; volverá mañana, lamento los problemas_

 _-no importa- dijo Stan -¿pero que te paso a ti?_

 _-tengo toque de queda y me apure en llegar a casa para avisar a mi mamá que vendría a avisarles sobre Dipper, aun así me espera una buena bronca cuando vuelva, je…no será nada del otro mundo._

 _\- FIN FLASHBACK -_

Mabel rio por lo bajo al recordar y junto un ramo de flores delante de su cara para olerlas. Aun no podía creer lo mucho que su hermano había progresado desde que volvieron al pueblo, pero no se quejaba, Dipper necesitaba tener amigos y, más importante, necesitaba tener amigos sin su ayuda. De pronto una gota de sangre cayó al piso manchando el suelo frente a ella y la chica alzo la vista. Frente a ella había un muchacho con aspecto aterrador. Vestía unos harapos desgarrados y sucios, su cuerpo mostraba un estado famélico y le habían arrancado un ojo de la cara mientras que el otro estaba enrojecido y parecía distante, una gota de saliva mezclada con la sangre que salía de su cuenca vacía caía por el costado de su boca mientras la miraba.

Mabel retrocedió horrorizada y acabo sentada en el piso mientras miraba a aquel ser de pesadilla parado delante suyo, de pronto el chico no pudo mantenerse más en pie y cayó al piso con un gruñido. Mabel lo observo un segundo antes de ponerse a gritar.

 **-Un par de horas más tarde -**

Gideon Alegría se acerco a la puerta de la Cabaña del Misterio mientras arreglaba su elegante traje azul rey con las manos, Dipper estaba en el auto aparcado delante de la casa observándole mientras se dirigía hacia esta. El joven Pines vestía un pantalón de mezclilla café, una camisa roja y una chaqueta de cuero además que su cara estaba cubierta por unas gafas de sol gigantescas. Ambos se echaron una mirada y asintieron, luego Gideon finalmente llego al porche y toco un par de veces. Stan abrió la puerta rápidamente y frunció el ceño al ver a su visitante –Gideon…- musito

-Stanford- dijo el peliblanco pero luego negó con la cabeza y se corrigió –disculpa, Stanley

-¿Qué trae por aquí al más grande maniaco-obsesivo que este pueblo haya concebido?

-¿Quién es, tío Stan?- pregunto Mabel acercándose a la puerta, en cuanto vio a Gideon retrocedió espantada y choco con Henry quien venía acompañado de Wendy y, detrás de ellos, venían Soos y Ford

-¿Qué demonios…?- musito Wendy al ver a Gideon –oh, no; no de nuevo

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- pregunto Soos

-no sé, pero aquí no es bienvenido- dijo Ford mirando al joven de pelo blanco con una mirada irritada, Mabel se cruzo de brazos como su tío de seis dedos y asintió enérgicamente para darle la razón

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Henry colocándose delante de Mabel, ella se sonrojo un poco y se mordió los labios para evitar sonreír como tonta

-vino a dejarme- intervino Dipper parándose junto al peliblanco -¿algún problema, Corduroy?- todos miraron al joven Pines con gestos de sorpresa; Henry parpadeo dos veces antes de mirar a Gideon y Dipper intercaladamente, luego se mordió los labios y respiro profundo

-debo asumir que él es el amigo en cuya casa te quedaste anoche- dijo el pelirrojo, Dipper se quito las gafas y las guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de asentir, Gideon asintió a su vez –ya veo…- miro al peliblanco de pies a cabeza y luego dijo -¿entonces tu eres el Sexto de nuestro grupo?

-espero serlo- respondió Gideon con media sonrisa –no quiero estar solo en esto

-creo que ninguno quiere estarlo- replico Henry sonriéndole a su vez

-espero que se lleven bien- dijo Dipper –porque ambos pasaran mucho tiempo juntos a partir de ahora. Digo, si es que quieren joder mi existencia como presumo que es su objetivo

-Henry y yo seremos grandes amigos- dijo Gideon ipso-facto

-los mejores- aclaro Henry sonriendo cínicamente

-bueno, les encargo a mi nuevo mejor amigo- dijo Gideon palmeando la espalda de Dipper amistosamente, Henry palideció al instante y tanto Dipper como Gideon se soltaron riendo

-¡no es gracioso!- exclamo el pelirrojo

-sí es gracioso- apunto Dipper -¿crees que podría reemplazarte tan rápido?

-pues a él lo conoces desde hace mucho- refunfuño Henry cruzándose de brazos y apartando la vista

-pero nos hicimos amigos hace poco- explico Gideon

-¿y cómo fue que paso?- pregunto Ford

-digamos que hubo alguien que nos dio una mano- se rio Gideon y Dipper se sonrojo pero luego lo volteo a ver y rio también, todos los demás los miraron sin comprender

-ya vale- espeto Henry molesto

-¡oh, vamos!- espeto Dipper –no estarás molesto porque Gideon y yo tengamos una bromita personal, ¿o sí?

-púdrete, Pines- espeto Henry detonando la risa de los otros dos nuevamente

-¡esto es para el álbum!- rio Gideon – ¡Henry Corduroy celoso porque su mejor amigo tiene otros amigos!

-ya vale, como molestan

-es que eres adorable- rio Dipper

-Dipper…- llamo Mabel y él la miro -¿en serio es tu amigo? ¿Recuerdas quién es?

-por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero… ¿cómo lo explico? Ya lo pasado pisado, ¿no?

-¡claro!- espeto Mabel sonriendo orgullosa, su hermano estaba madurando. Luego miro a Gideon y la sonrisa se borro de su rostro -¿pero qué pasa si se vuelve loco otra vez?

-no te apures, linda- dijo Gideon –seguro que Henry puede protegerte

-¡ahora sí!- grito Corduroy y se lanzo sobre el peliblanco mientras Dipper reía a todo pulmón -¡devuélvelo!

-¡nunca!- replico Gideon

-¡devuelve a mi mejor amigo!

-¡que no!

-¡basta ya!- espeto Stan a punto de tener su propio ataque de risa –si siguen gritando así van a despertar al nuevo amigo de Mabel- los dos que acababan de llegar le miraron intrigados y Mabel les explico

-antes de que llegaran salí a recoger flores y me tope con un chico que…bueno….

-que estaba moribundo- dijo Ford –lo trajimos a la casa para sanar sus heridas y ahora está durmiendo en tu habitación Dipper, creo que está en coma

-¿cómo? ¿Me voy por una noche y le dan mi cuarto a otro? Muchas gracias

-no es gracioso, Dipper- apunto Mabel

-claro, perdón, pero ¿Por qué esta en mi cuarto?

-porque no pude ponerlo en otro sitio- respondió Stan como si tal cosa. Gideon le toco el hombro a Dipper y este lo miro, en la mirada del peliblanco se notaba un poco de ansiedad

-¿Qué tal si le echaos un vistazo? A lo mejor ese chico tiene algo de interesante

-puesto que estaba malherido y moribundo yo diría que es posible- apunto Henry cruzándose de brazos; Dipper miro a sus dos amigos y, de pronto, comprendió, ellos pensaban que ese joven podía ser el Séptimo Heredero.

 **-En el centro del pueblo -**

Pacifica y Witzy paseaban por la acera mientras miraban los escaparates. Ninguna estaba muy animada. Witzy (Tambry) seguía deprimida por no haberle podido decir a Wendy quien era y Pacifica aun estaba preocupada por Dipper, además de que ella les había dicho a los supuestos hermanos lo que había ocurrido y Brandon había enfilado directo a la casa Pines para ver si Dipper ya había vuelto y se encontraba mejor -¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Witzy mirando a Pacifica como si fuese un cachorrito herido

-francamente no lo sé, no estoy de humor para hacer absolutamente nada

-yo igual, deberíamos…

-espera- la interrumpió Pacifica mirando repentinamente al frente, Witzy siguió su mirada y observo al final de la acera. Candy iba pasando por ahí cojeando notoriamente, ambas la siguieron con la mirada mientras cruzaba la calle –mira- ordeno Pacifica jalando a su amiga del brazo y ambas observaron el suelo justo por donde Candy había pasado un momento antes. Había gotas de sangre en la acera, tal vez demasiado pequeñas para que las viera un ser humano pero no lo bastante diminutas para que los ojos y olfato de dos jóvenes hanyou no las detectasen –nosotros podríamos averiguar qué le pasa a ella cada noche- dijo Pacifica

-por supuesto- espeto Witzy sonriendo desganadamente –tal vez eso nos ayude en algo

-entonces andando- ambas chicas corrieron detrás de Candy sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estaban haciendo, después de todo ellas no eran humanas y ¿Quién podría violar a una joven humana sino un pervertido humano?

 **-En la Cabaña del Misterio -**

Dipper, Henry, Brandon y Gideon rodeaban la cama en la que el extraño chico permanecía recostado. Ninguno había musitado palabra desde que Mabel había terminado de limpiar la frente del muchacho y se había retirado, pero todos podían sentirlo. Un extraño poder manaba de aquel chico -¿y bien?- pregunto Gideon rompiendo el silencio -¿Qué piensan?

-creo que es él, hermano, sin duda- espeto Henry luego de asentir

-yo estoy de acuerdo- espeto Brandon, Dipper permaneció callado observando al joven que yacía inconsciente en su cama mientras los otros lo miraban a él. Finalmente negó con la cabeza y reconoció en voz alta

-no creo que sea él

-¿cómo dices?- pregunto Henry impactado

-no creo que sea él, no parece _él_

-¿y de cuando acá tu sabes cómo luce _él_?

-no lo sé, pero es que… ¿cómo lo explico? M e da la sensación de que este chico no puede ser _él_

-¿y por qué no?- pregunto Brandon, Dipper negó con la cabeza como respuesta

-ya sé- dijo Gideon –llamemos a las chicas y veamos lo que ellas piensan cuando lo vean

-de acuerdo- dijo Henry y saco su celular para llamar a Witzy.

 **-Donde las chicas -**

Pacifica y Witzy se hallaban fuera de la casa de Candy mirando por la ventana de la habitación de esta para poder encontrar a aquel que la agredía cuando notaron que la chica sollozaba en silencio mientras que su suéter, de alguna manera, comenzaba a rasgarse solo, una especie de gruñido se escucho en la habitación y, de pronto, la cabeza de Candy fue jalada bruscamente hacia un costado mientras que unas marcas horribles aparecieron en su blanca piel producto de una mordida invisible. Ambas observaron boquiabiertas como esa misma fuerza invisible levantaba a la chica en el aire y la aplastaba contra la cama de manera poco amigable -¿pero qué…?- musito Witzy un segundo antes de que su celular comenzase a sonar revelandole a aquel ser que ellas estaban ahí. Candy volteo a verlas espantada y, un segundo después, grito

-¡corran!- Witzy y Pacifica brincaron lejos en el momento en que la pared y la ventana reventaban y una cosa sin forma se lanzaba encima de ellas. En el ajetreo Witzy respondió su celular y grito

-¡ayuda! ¡Casa de Candy!- esas únicas cuatro palabras fueron lo único que salió de su boca antes de que el celular resbalara de su mano y terminara en el piso cuando la bestia la aplasto contra el suelo impidiéndole moverse

-¡Witzy!- grito Pacifica llegando donde ella y golpeando a aquel ser con su Hiraikotsu -¿estás bien?- el césped se aplano en tres lugares distintos mientras el enorme cuerpo de aquel ser rebotaba lejos de ellas. Candy llego corriendo de pronto y las miro espantada

-deben irse, yo puedo calmarlo solo debo dejar que me…- Pacifica le cruzo la cara de un bofetada antes de que terminase

-monstruo o no, nadie debería tener tu permiso para hacer eso

-¡qué asco!- espeto Witzy mirando al frente, ambas siguieron su mirada y se toparon con un ser gigantesco que tenía cuerpo de jabalí, pero enormes lunares purpuras que chorreaban pus salían de su cuerpo y sus ojos eran dos esferas rojas gigantes que parecían de insecto. Sus colmillos estaban afilados y parecían tener espirales talladas

-¿dos hanyous más? Me gusta- dijo el jabalí, Pacifica y Witzy se miraron

-¿ha dicho dos más?- preugnto la rubia mirando a Candy y ella asintió apesadumbrada

-hace dos años alguien me dijo que tengo parte de los poderes de Bill Cipher y que soy su Heredera, se supone que hay otros seis y que debemos proteger el mundo pero…

-¡te encontramos!- grito Witzy y la abrazo -¡nosotras somos Herederas también!

-sí- dijo el jabalí y unos enormes tentáculos salieron de sus pestilentes lunares para luego ir hacia ellas –y ahora son todas mías, esto será dulce- los tentáculos fueron hacia las chicas. Candy se encogió de terror detrás de Witzy mientras ella y Pacifica tomaban sus armas. Sin embargo, cuando los tentáculos estaban por tocarlas, Yami los rebano y los trozos cayeron al piso mientras el jabalí retrocedía horrorizado. El demonio miraba fijamente al joven hanyou que había rebanado sus tentáculos mientras este se incorporaba y le miraba con desprecio

-escuche lo que ella dijo- espeto Dipper

-todos lo escuchamos- soltó Henry reuniéndose con las niñas mientras Brandon y Gideon se acercaban, uno a cada lado de Candy para defenderla –esto descarta al chico de la cabaña

-creo que ahora la pregunta es: ¿Quién es ese chico?- dijo Gideon

-no, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo vamos a cocinar a ese cerdo?- pregunto Brandon tronándose los nudillos, el cerdo retrocedió unos pasos mirándoles horrorizado

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No eres bravo si los que te enfrentan son hombres?

-yo...ehm…- musito el cerdo mirando todos los rincones para encontrar un sitio por el cual huir

-a ese bastardo me lo cargo yo- espeto Henry tomando su hacha. Candy miro a todos y cada uno de ellos mientras el pelirrojo corría hacia el jabalí y este usaba los únicos dos tentáculos que Dipper no había rebanado para mantenerlo lejos fue entonces que comprendió. Ellos eran los otros Herederos.


	9. Un nuevo amigo

**1 - En cuanto al grito de Billy. Para los que saben imagínenlo como el grito de Gibby de iCarly y quien no lo conozca lo siento mucho.**

 **2 – Consideren este capítulo un prólogo para el drama.**

 **3 – Por favor R &R**

 **4 – Disfrútenlo**

Candy se sentó junto al joven malherido mientras humedecía un trapo con agua fresca de un recipiente que le había prestado Stan. Luego lo exprimió, lo doblo y lo coloco en la frente del joven durmiente. La chica se volteo y esculco en un su bolso un momento para sacar un gel desinfectante de este, tomo un trapo limpio y vacio un poco del contenido del gel en este para luego limpiar las manos y brazos del chico suavemente. La chica no lo noto pero el jovencito había abierto un poco su único ojo y la observo brevemente mientras lo limpiaba.

Luego lo cerró otra vez y se dispuso a dormir un poco más.

\- Afuera de la Cabaña del Misterio -

Dipper termino de cortar madera y recogió los troncos. El joven sonrió para sí en el momento que se percato de que al levantar los troncos no tenía que esforzarse en lo más mínimo cuando antes gruñía por el esfuerzo de levantar solo unos pocos. Mabel salió de la cabaña mientras metía algunas cosas en su bolso y observo brevemente a su hermano. Llevaba un buen puñado de madera bajo un brazo y cargaba uno, aun más grueso, en el hombro –wow, Dipper…- dijo la castaña mirando fijo a su hermano -¿Cuándo fue que te volviste Sansón?

-jeje, no tienes idea, hermanita

-oh, Dipper- suspiro ella de manera cansada y luego sonrió abiertamente mientras su hermano iba a dejar la leña –creo que es un buen momento

-¿un buen momento?- pregunto Dipper limpiándose las manos con un trapo

-sí, un buen momento para arreglar una cita doble

-¿una cita doble?

-sí, Henry y yo; tú y Candy- espeto Mabel aleteando las pestañas

-¡¿yo y quien?!- espeto Dipper alarmado, Mabel se volteo lejos de él y junto las manos en actitud soñadora

-¡Candy estará tan feliz de tener una cita luego de tanto tiempo!

Dipper no salía de su asombro. ¿Mabel hablaba en serio? Ella sabía que Dipper sentía algo por Pacifica ¿no es cierto? Y sabia que Pacifica le correspondía, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estaba sugiriendo que saliera con Candy así de pronto? ¿Era esto algún plan de su hermana para lograr ser novia de Henry? Hablando de Henry, sepan que en ese momento llegó al trabajo en su camioneta junto a Pacifica y camino cerca de donde estaban los gemelos. Mabel seguía parloteando sobre la maravillosa cita doble que podrían tener ella, Henry, Dipper y Candy – ¡y todos nos divertiremos mucho!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Henry

-Mabel…- Dipper lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas levemente –Mabel piensa que tú, ella y yo podríamos ir en una cita doble…

-¡y seria genial!- grito Mabel acercándose a ellos -¿o no, Henry?

-sí, claro. Digo, yo sé que a…

-¡Candy y Dipper serán una pareja tan linda!- dijo Mabel interrumpiendo al pelirrojo, Pacifica dejo caer la mandíbula y Henry miro a Mabel estupefacto, ¿de verdad la castaña acababa de decir eso?

-Dipper y… ¿Candy?-musito Henry, Mabel volteo y miro a los tres chicos con una gran sonrisa –pero…- el pelirrojo volteo la mirada y observo a Pacifica de manera incrédula, luego miro a Mabel y luego otra vez a Mabel. La castaña se encogió de hombros y finalmente hablo

-oigan, yo sé que Dipper y Pacifica tienen algo pero Candy ha pasado por mucho y hace unos días. Cuando ustedes hablaron con ella. Pareció recobrar la vida. Miren, no sé qué es lo que pasa con ustedes pero si pueden ayudarla a recuperar su confianza y su ser anterior entonces no tengo objeción en que lo hagan. Pero creo que una cita…

-¿le ayudaría mucho?- pregunto Henry y Mabel asintió decidida

-tal vez sea buena idea- dijo Pacifica sonrojándose levemente y tratando de no mirar a Dipper. La rubia no podía evitar sentir una sensación desagradable en su estomago y una opresión en el pecho al pensar en Dipper estando con otra chica pero entendía que Mabel quería lo mejor para su amiga

-no me parece- dijo Dipper, Candy salió de la cabaña en ese momento y los observo –no creo que el que yo tenga una cita con Candy la ayude en lo más mínimo si lo que yo siento por ella o lo que ella siente por mí es falso

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Candy, Henry le resumió la idea de Mabel y Candy miro sorprendida a su amiga -¡por supuesto que es una mala idea! ¡Dipper y yo no queremos eso!

-cierto, yo quiero a Pacifica- afirmo Dipper y la rubia lo miro impactada

-y yo quiero…bueno, yo quiero saber que hacer ahora que…bueno, que estamos juntos los siete

-¿segura?- pregunto Mabel acercándose a ella, Candy asintió y Mabel la abrazó. Justo entonces Pacifica dio un grito ahogado y todos miraron en su dirección, la chica miraba fijo a la Cabaña del Misterio.

\- Afuera de la Cabaña del Misterio -

No sabía quién era. No sabía que hacia ahí. Todo lo que recordaba era un cielo teñido de rojo y criaturas inverosímiles vagando por la tierra. Había despertado en el bosque y no podía ver casi nada. Su cara le dolía, su cuerpo le suplicaba que parara, pero alguien, algo más fuerte que él lo impulsaba a seguir adelante. Siguió. Y siguió. Y siguió. Hasta que llego a un claro con flores donde vio a una chica castaña. Se acerco a pedirle ayuda pero algo le dijo que ella no lo ayudaría así que se limito a observarla, luego sus fuerzas por fin se acabaron y se desmayó. Después sintió vagamente que alguien lo movía y lo atendía, pero no logro abrir los ojos. Dios, estaba tan cansado

-y después abrí mi ojo y vi a…- el rubio dirigió la vista a Candy y ella bajo la mirada. Se hallaban todos reunidos en la Cabaña del Misterio. Stan y Ford estaban cerca del fregadero parados uno junto al otro. Soos estaba del lado opuesto de la habitación. Las chicas (Candy, Mabel, Witzy y Pacifica) ocupaban las sillas. Dipper estaba detrás de Pacifica sosteniendo sus hombros. Henry estaba detrás de Mabel haciendo lo mismo. Brandon estaba detrás de Witzy y Gideon estaba cerca de Candy. Cuando esta última bajo la mirada Stan hablo

-su nombre es Candy, perdónala, es tímida

-me doy cuenta. En fin, gracias por salvarme; no sé cómo pagarles

-bueno, aquí en la Cabaña del Misterio siempre hace falta un par de manos extra- dijo Soos –si decides quedarte y trabajar te daremos alojamiento y comida

-¿de verdad? Bueno, gracias- dijo el muchacho y miro a cada uno –yo, bueno…me gustaría saber quiénes son si…bueno, si no les es molestia

-claro- dijo Dipper –soy Dipper, ella es mi novia Pacifica…- la rubia se sonrojo y asintió –este es Henry y ella es mi melliza Mabel, luego están Brndon y su hermana Witzy; ya conoces a Candy y el peliblanco es Gideon. El que te ofreció alojamiento es Soos, el encargado de este lugar y ellos son mis tíos Stan y Ford

-mucho gusto, yo, bueno…

-te pondremos un nombre- dijo Mabel -¿Qué tal….? Mmm… ¿Gabriel? ¡No! Richard. No, mejor…

-¿podre opinar en mi nuevo nombre?- se rio el rubio simpáticamente y la castaña se detuvo en seco, luego se sonrojo y miro para otro lado

-lo siento, a veces me dejo llevar

-no hay cuidado, solo escógeme uno bueno, linda. Apenas puedo caminar así que creo que no iré a ningún lado hasta que lo hagas- los otros chicos rieron un poco y luego Witzy hablo

-tienes cara de William

-o de Alberto- dijo Gideon

-o de Carlos- apunto Brandon

-no, por favor, Carlos no- dijo el rubio

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Dipper

-¡suena a telenovela mexicana, hermano! Imagina, un tipo le es infiel a su novia con su mejor amiga y ella no lo sabe, pero luego una mucama chismosa se lo dice al mismo tiempo que ella se entera que está embarazada y va con su novio y dice: ¿Por qué, Carlos? Y… ¡Zas! Le da una cachetada. No, hermano, decididamente Carlos no

Los otros no paraban de reír por sus ocurrencias. Reían tanto que se sujetaban el estomago para evitar caerse -¡no puede ser!- dijo Henry entre risas

-¡eres genial!- espeto Gideon

-okey, es un tipo gracioso así que debe tener un nombre gracioso- dijo Witzy mientras recuperaba la compostura

-¿cómo cual?- pregunto Stan

-William, definitivo- dijo Brandon –así podemos decirle Billy

-¡Billy!- grito Billy alzando los brazos y detonando más risas

-viejo, ya para- rio Henry

-perdón- dijo Billy sonrojándose luego pregunto -¿Qué debo hacer primero?

-sanar- espeto Ford –te conviene recuperar algo de fuerza, hijo

-Seguro, pa'- sonrió Billy y Ford enrojeció, lo que detono las carcajadas de su gemelo, Ford miro a Stan de manera poco amigable y luego Billy trato de ponerse de pie pero casi cae de cara al suelo por lo que Gideon lo sostuvo

-vamos, te llevare de vuelta al cuarto de Dipper. Solo apóyate en mí

-claro, gracias- Gideon empezó a avanzar cuando Brandon se paro junto a ellos y sujeto a Billy del otro lado. Candy se puso de pie y se disculpo diciendo que iría a ver si algo le hacía falta a Billy. Fue entonces que Stan aprovecho y miro a Dipper

-chico, me enorgulleces

-¿Por qué, tío Stan?- pregunto el aludido

-¿Por qué será? ¡Porque ahora tienes novia!- celebro Stan y Dipper se sonrojo intensamente, solo en eso momento Pacifica se puso de pie y lo miro seriamente

-haré de cuenta que el que le hayas dicho a Billy que somos novios sin habérmelo pedido formalmente antes de este momento es tu manera de decirme que me amas y quieres estar conmigo- dijo la rubia y Dipper asintió mientras la miraba espantado. Estaba claro que esperaba que ella se enfadara –bien, entonces ¿vamos al cine, novio?- pregunto sonriéndole mientras un leve sonrojo asomaba a sus mejillas. Dipper suspiro y luego asintió vivazmente, ambos se tomaron de la mano y salieron del lugar sonriéndose mutuamente

-aw…- espetaron Mabel y Witzy y luego se echaron a reír, Henry y Soos los observaron irse con una gran sonrisa y Stan se echo a llorar de orgullo mientras Ford lo consolaba. Su Dipper estaba creciendo.

\- En la habitación de Dipper -

Brandon ayudo a Billy a sentarse en la cama mientras Gideon rebuscaba una pijama limpia de dipper que Billy pudiera ponerse cuando se bañara, el rubio ya les había dicho que quería darse una ducha pero Candy insistió en que, dado su estado de salud, el muchacho debería tomar un baño y que ellos lo ayudarían a salir de la tina y vestirse después. Billy acepto con una sonrisa y ella se sonrojo muchísimo. El rubio pensó que ella era linda, aunque algo extraña.

La jovencita salió del baño y les dijo que ya estaba listo, entonces Brandon ayudo a Billy a entrar al cuarto y él les dijo que para desvestirse y meterse en la tina no necesitaba ayuda de nadie -¿seguro?- pregunto Candy

-bueno, no de ellos; pero estaré más que feliz si tú me ayudas, preciosa

-y-yo…- Candy se sonrojo muchísimo y casi se cayó de la impresión, por lo que Gideon tuvo que sacarla del lugar entre risas. Brandon salió detrás de ellos, no sin antes decirle que si los necesitaba solo los llamara. Tan pronto como se quedo solo Billy se quito la camisa y limpio el espejo empañado del baño con una de sus manos. Sonrió para sí.

Su forma humana era muy atractiva. Piel blanca, cabello rubio con raíces negras, corto, por supuesto. Ojos negros. Músculo desarrollado pero no tanto como Brandon. La misma estatura de Dipper y, para rematar (y por lo que sentía en sus pantalones) un buen tamaño -que gracioso que me hayan llamado Billy- dijo para sí mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba y la dureza en su pantalón de pijama prestado incrementaba –después de todo ese es mi nombre. Je, que dulce va a ser esto. Primero encuentro a los Herederos, luego uso el poco poder que me queda para recuperar el resto y, al final, los destruyo a todos de adentro hacia afuera.

La sonrisa de Bill se amplio y adquirió un toque maniaco al mismo tiempo que su pupila se convertía en un disco brillante de color dorado. Era hora de la venganza.

 **Sip, traje a Bill de entre los muertos para vengarse, ¿problema? Espero que sí, me gusta discutir. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
